Una semana a solas
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Cuando su familia decide dejarlos a cargo de la casa por una semana mientras que ellos van de vacaciones. Una hermosa relación se ira formando en su ausencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p>Primer día, primer paso.<p>

En una tarde calurosa del verano, mis padres y el padre de Sapphire, el profesor Birch se encontraban planeando a solas hacer un viaje para vacacionar en las playas de Ciudad Vermillon, para que según ellos pudieran disfrutar un buen tiempo como lo hacían cuando eran más jóvenes. Pero el único problema con esos planes eran que… nosotros… no estábamos en esos planes vacacionales. Por lo que nos lo avisaron de una forma algo peculiar y misteriosa.

- Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles. – Dijo el profesor Birch, mientras iba subiendo un par de maletas a su camioneta. – Como verán, sus padres irán de vacaciones.

- ¿En serio? No se nota. – Respondió Sapphire algo sarcástica.

- Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que como ustedes ya son grandes, y sabemos que se pueden cuidar solos. Decidimos tomar este viaje, para recordar viejos tiempos y descansar de las labores de siempre. – Intervino con entusiasmo mi mamá.

- Ese viaje durara una semana, así que como nos tardaremos mucho, tendremos que dejar de encargado a alguien aquí. – Sugirió mi padre.

- En ese caso seré yo quien se quede a cargo. – Grito Sapphire con mucho entusiasmo, pero al parecer, ellos ya habían tomado la decisión.

- Sapphire. Tranquilízate, querida. – Le hablo su padre. – Nosotros decidimos que Ruby se quedara a cargo de cuidar de ti y de mi casa.

- ¿Qué, estaremos en su casa? – Esto me sorprendió mucho.

- No es justo. ¿Por qué el se quedara a cargo? y… y… ¿Por qué estaremos los dos en mi casa? – Ella parecía querer mucho estar a cargo.

- Si señor. ¿Vamos, deje que ella se haga cargo? – Insistía, para hacer sentir mejor a Sapphire, pero parecía que no me tomaban en cuenta.

- No lo tomes a mal Sapphire, es solo que Ruby tiene mucho más experiencia en los cuidados caseros. – Trato de consolarla su padre.

- Además, es el más responsable para esto, así que hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido? – Su padre pareció haber sido algo estricto con ella, así que fui a hacerla sentir mejor dándole un abrazo.

- No te preocupes Sapphire, yo cuidare muy bien de ambos. – Le dije al oído con una gran sonrisa, pero de repente, mi padre se me quedo mirando algo molesto.

- Será mejor que la trates muy bien y no le hagas ningún daño. ¿Entendiste jovencito? – Me grito mi padre con fuerza.

- ¿Acaso es tu hija? – Murmure hacia mi mismo.

- No te dejes intimidar. Puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras con ella a solas en la casa. – Me murmuro el profesor Birch al oído, con un rostro pícaro.

- ¿Acaso eso es algo que un padre diría? – Volví a murmurarme, solo que algo traumado. No esperaba que me dijera algo como eso.

- Vamos, dense prisa. No tenemos todo el tiempo. – Les grito mi madre a mi papá y al profesor Birch, pues estaba esperándolos en la camioneta.

En eso, ambos subieron de inmediato con el resto de las maletas a su camioneta y se marcharon, dejándonos a los dos a solas. Pero a Sapphire no le gusto la idea de que ellos no la dejaran a cargo, eso se podía sentir en el ambiente. Solo que de un momento a otro, su rostro cambio a algo un poco más alegre y con una sonrisa algo traviesa, que de verla, me ponía a temblar.

- Bien Sapphire, creo que primero que deberíamos de hacer por ahora sería el limpiar la casa. – Le dije, mientras iba empujándola hacía los materiales de limpieza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?, la casa no se ve sucia. – Me dijo, mientras veía que nuestros padres dejaron una gran cantidad de escombros, tras empacar todo muy rápido.

- ¿Cómo de que no se ve sucia? – Le grite, mientras la empujaba más fuerte, para que limpiemos el desastre. – Esos irresponsables nos dejaron la casa hecho un basurero.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero no tienes que ser tan agresivo.

- No te estés quejando. De por si que me dejaron a cargo.

Tras terminar de limpiar el basurero, me sentía demasiado cansado, pues Sapphire me dejo casi todo el trabajo de limpieza. Ella nunca había limpiado su casa antes y le despreocupaba que tan limpia estará, por lo que tuve que limpiar lo que ella decía que estaba limpio. Dejándome tirado y suspirando en el suelo. Pero después de que el cansancio pasara, el hambre me empezaba a invadir.

- Oye Ruby. ¿Ya tienes hambre? – Me pregunto Sapphire al oído, de manera traviesa.

- No mucha. ¿Por qué lo dices? – Respondí con una mentira, porque no quería verme tan cansado ante ella. Solo que mi estómago me traiciono, gruñendo de hambre.

- No mientas. Te estas muriendo de hambre. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Esta bien, si tengo hambre.

- Entonces déjame preparar la cena. - En el momento en que ella dijo esas palabras, me di cuenta de que ella no sabía cocinar aún, así que la detuve de inmediato, sujetándola del brazo con un tirón.

- No espera.

Pero al tomarla repentinamente, cayo encima de mí, quedando nuestros rostros uno frente al otro. En un pequeño momento de silencio, ambos no podíamos movernos por la escena en la que nos encontrábamos. Nuestros corazones palpitaban con fuerza y nuestro respirar nos era cada vez más pesado. Esto no lo podíamos soportar más que la tuve que apartar de mi parte con mucha timidez y ambos nos quedamos sentados sin vernos a nuestros rostros sonrojados por lo que nos pasó. Así que para evitar estar en ese estado otro rato más, comencé a hablar.

- Ha… este… Sapphire. – Le dije, mientras me tragaba mi saliva que estaba atorada en mi garganta como un nudo y me rascaba la nuca. – No hace falta que cocines... Recuerda que yo estoy a cargo y será un placer que cocine. – Mentía.

- No hace falta eso Ruby. Eres el invitado en mi casa, así que no hay problema. – Me respondió algo preocupada y con un brillo vivaz en sus ojos.

- Sapphire. – Respondí en voz alta y casi altanera. – No seas malcriada y déjame cocinar para ambos.

- Hay. El Ruby feroz me da miedo. – Grito de forma sarcástica y burlona.

- Solo obedece. ¿Bien?

- Esta bien. – Me respondió algo decepcionada. – ¿Y que are yo?

- Vete a dar un baño. De tanto limpiar la casa nos hemos ensuciado mucho. Ya había puesto el agua para que me bañara yo, así que úsala y apresúrate para que te sientes a comer.

- Pero yo no lo necesito. Me bañe hace apenas dos días.

- ¿Hace dos días? Más aún necesitas darte un baño. Y nada de peros. ¿Entendido jovencita? Así que no tardes.

En eso me largue a la cocina sin decirle otra palabra. Solo que después, cuando estaba pensando en que prepararle para comer, me di cuenta de que fui demasiado rudo con ella. Por lo que decidí hacerle un festín para encomendar mis errores. Ella solo quería ayudarme en algo. Pero nunca antes había hecho algo como esto. Creo que también fue parte mi culpa. Quizás ella quería ser más atenta con este tipo de cosas del hogar y por eso es que quería estar a cargo de ambos.

No sabía muy bien que hacer. Decidí no preocuparme tanto en eso y discutirlo en la cena con ella. Así cuando menos dejaría de hacerla sentir tan mal.

- Sapphire. La cena ya esta lista. Baja rápido antes de que se enfríe. – Le grite mientras iba sirviendo los platos.

- Ya voy. Bajo de inmediato.

Contesto, mientras se escuchaban los estruendos que daba al bajar por las escaleras. Solo que cuando apareció, llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro, muy antiguo, solo que estaba todo sucio y empolvado. Parecía que no lo había usado nunca en su vida y que las polillas ya lo hubieran atacado. En verdad no podía creer eso.

- ¿Y bien Ruby? ¿Qué te parece mi vestido nuevo? – Me dijo con tanta seguridad y girando para modelármelo.

- ¿Nuevo? Acaso me estas tomando el pelo. – La regañe con fuerza.

- ¿Qué tiene Ruby? ¿Acaso tiene algo malo? – Me pregunto de forma despistada.

- Para empezar esta roto por todos lados. – Le dije, mientras le mostraba en que partes estaba hecho trizas y casi desmoronándose. Que casi se podía ver debajo de ella. – Segundo, no esta lavado. Tercero, debes de ponerte también ropa debajo de esta. Y cuarto. ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – De tanto gritar quede jadeando por un momento.

- Lo encontré en mi armario. Era un obsequio que tus padres me habían dejado para mi cumpleaños en el momento en que partimos nuestro viaje alrededor de Hoenn. – Respondió algo apenada.

- Bueno, ya no importa. De por sí, pensé que no tendrías más ropas, así que te hice otro conjunto. – En ese momento busque mi mochila y le di un nuevo vestuario azul como el anterior, para que combinara con el color de sus brillantes ojos. – Ten y vete a cambiar rápido. Yo luego me pondré a reparar este vestido tuyo.

- Muchas gracias Ruby. – Me dijo de forma tierna, llevándose aferrando a sus brazos el nuevo conjunto que le dí.

- Solo no tardes que la comida se enfría. – Le grite por las escaleras, mientras me detuve a pensar en aquel vestido "nuevo" con el que bajo. – Vaya que si se ve interesante ese vestido. No recuerdo haberlo visto ese día de su cumpleaños. Es más no se porque tiene un diseño como si fuera un vestido de… – En ese instante, me detuve a pensar en las siguientes palabras que diría. – de… de novia. – Pero en pocos segundos cuando dije eso, Sapphire estaba parada detrás mió. Solo esperaba que ella no hubiera escuchado lo último que dije.

- Ruby. ¿Estas listo para que cenemos? – Me murmuro al oído, mientras me tapaba los ojos con sus calidas manos.

- Si, vamos rápido.

Terminando la cena, ambos estábamos muy satisfechos por lo que había preparado, que casi podíamos movernos. Así que decidí enviar a Sapphire a su cuarto para que descansara y me dejara su vestido "nuevo" en el sofa, mientras yo lavaba los platos sucios que dejamos con tremenda cena. Pero antes de que fuera a dormirse, me sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo en mi espalda.

- Ruby. – Me hablo, murmurándome al oído. – Gracias por ser mi mamá. – Eso me molesto mucho, pero antes de que le regañara de nuevo con gritos, me abstuve y decidí ser más cortes.

- De nada. – Le respondí, mientras le tomaba las manos. Solo que después quise seguirle el juego. – Ahora ve a dormir a tu habitación jovencita.

- Pero es muy temprano. Que mala madre eres. – Me grito riéndose, mientras subía por las escaleras.

Al terminar de lavar los trastes. Fui de inmediato por mi mochila, para sacar mis materiales de costura y remendar su vestido. A pesar de que estuviera todo deshecho, en realidad, se veía un bonito vestido por lo que di mucho mi empeño para remendarlo. Lo acabe muy rápido, no era tan difícil como se veía, solo que tras darle un chequeo al trabajo terminado, me di cuenta que si se veía casi como un vestido de novia. Pero mejor decidí quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

Sostuve el vestido frente a mi, imaginando como se vería Sapphire con el, tratando de evitar pensar de nuevo en lo otro. Solo que no note que Sapphire había bajado y estaba a mi lado admirándolo con un gran brillo en su rostro.

- ¿Sa… Sapphire? ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te mandé a dormir?

- Es que no podía dormir porque hace mucho frío en mi habitación y quería ver como te quedaba mi vestido. – Me dijo algo apenada y viendo hacía el suelo.

- Esta bien, no hay problema Sapphire. Si quieres puedes ponértelo. – Le conteste, mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

- Gracias. – Me respondió mientras me lanzaba a un lado y se ponía con tal rapidez el vestido que le arregle. – ¿Ahora si me veo bonita, Ruby? – Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y con un giro para modelármelo.

- Si te ves bien. Ahora, vayamos a dormir. ¿Si jovencita? – Volví a hacerle la propuesta, como si fuera su padre o algo por el estilo.

- Si mamá.

Me respondió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a al segundo piso de su casa. Pero cuando recordé que no nos habían dicho mis padres el lugar en donde me quedaría a dormir, solo imaginaba que tendría que irme a dormir en el sillón de su casa. No tenía más opción en todo caso, había dejado en mi casa mi equipo de acampar y aunque estuviera cerca, dejaron cerrada mi casa con llave. Así que tuve que abstenerme y solo llevar a Sapphire a su cuarto para que pudiera dormir.

- Muchas gracias por mí vestido nuevo Ruby.

- No hay de que. Ahora duérmete. – Respondí, mientras salía de su habitación, hasta que me detuvo con otro capricho suyo.

- Ruby. ¿Puedo dormir con mi vestido puesto?

- ¿Qué también no tienes piyamas?

- No es eso. Es solo que no quiero separarme de el.

- Esta bien, pero solo por hoy.

Cuando me despedí de ella, me preparaba para dormir en el sillón de su casa, improvisando una almohada con un peluche que encontré tirado y con unas sabanas que había visto en un armario. Pero casi no podía dormir, me sentía algo incómodo y no por el lugar en donde dormía, sentía que algo me estaba vigilando. Sentía un respirar arriba de mí, que parecía ser algo pesado, pero cuando gire mi mirada para ver quien era, me sorprendí al ver a Sapphire algo triste, acompañada con una de sus almohadas de su cama. Tal fue esa sorpresa, que me caí de sentón al frío suelo.

- ¿Sa…Sapphire?, ¿qué te sucede?

- Es que no me podía dormir. – Me respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le caían.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – Volví a preguntar, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

- No podía dormir pensando en que estarías incómodo aquí abajo Ruby.

- No hay problema con eso, pero si sigues aquí pescaras un resfriado.

- ¿Entonces me podrías acompañar a dormir en mi cuarto, Ruby? – Me murmuro entre tartamudeos, mientras que me sujetaba las manos. Cosa que no me pude negar.

- Esta bien Sapphire, pero solo por hoy. – En eso Sapphire se puso muy contenta, que volvió a jalarme de los brazos, tirando de mí por las escaleras. Recibiendo varios golpes en la cabeza por cada peldaño que subía.

- Duerme conmigo Ruby.

- ¿Eh?, te dije que sólo dormiría en tu cuarto.

- Pero tengo mucho frío y tú dijiste que podría pescar un resfriado. – Me respondió con más lágrimas en su rostro, que casi se veía que iba a llorar.

- Muy bien. Muy bien. Lo are. Pero no llores.

Respondí de mala gana y me recosté del otro lado de su cama, tratando de mantenerme a distancia de ella. La noche iba avanzando y aún no podía conciliar bien el sueño, debido a que Sapphire se pegaba cada vez más a mí. No podía ver si era a propósito o no. Yo estaba viendo al otro lado, y en un momento a otro, ese silencio se rompió con una pequeña pregunta.

- ¿Ruby?, ¿aún estas despierto? – Dijo, mientras se levantaba de su lado y trataba de ver si estaba dormido aún.

- Si, aún estoy despierto.

- Ruby. Quería darte las gracias por cuidarnos.

- Ya te dije que no tienes de que agradecérmelo.

- Si debo. Tú te hiciste cargo de todo en la casa. Cocinaste, limpiaste, remendaste mi ropa. Eres más como una mujer de lo que yo soy.

- ¿Se supone que eso debería de tomarlo como un cumplido? – Murmure algo enojado.

- Ruby. Lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que en verdad te amo. – Grito con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se abalanzaba hacía mí. – Ruby, yo quería demostrarte que podría ser tan buena como lo eres tu, pero no me dejaste hacer algo para que te lo pudiera demostrar.

- ¿Sapphire? – Eso en realidad me dejo sorprendido. – No tenías que hacer eso. – Le murmure al oído, mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre mis brazos. – Yo también te amo, y es por eso que hice todos esos deberes.

- ¿En verdad? – Pregunto, mientras fijo su mirada a la mía con unos ojos tan tiernos, que no pude soportar más y la abrase más fuerte.

- Si. Lo digo en serio.

En el momento en que ambos nos confesamos el amor el uno al otro, nos íbamos acercando cada vez más y más. No lo podía creer y creo que ella tampoco, pero cuando nuestros labios iban a juntarse para besarnos, solo que algo nos interrumpió. La ventana de su habitación se abrió de la nada y varias personas aparecieron de la nada. Yo estaba preparado para protegerla, solo que varios flashes me cegaron por unos momentos. Lo único que podía escuchar eran varias risas, que me sonaron muy familiares y cuando logre aclarar mi vista, no pude creer lo que pasaba.

- Felicitaciones. Nunca creímos que en el primer día se declararan. – Grito de entre las carcajadas una voz de mujer.

- Si felicidades. Pensé que iban a tardar más tiempo. Felicidades muchacho. – Grito la otra voz.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? – Eran mis padres los que estaban festejando, mientras sostenían un par de cámaras. – ¿Ustedes planearon todo?

- ¿No sin mi ayuda? – Grito otra voz de la nada.

- ¿Papá? ¿También tienes que ver en esto? – Vociferó Sapphire molesta por lo que todo lo que hicieron.

- No se enojen, nos preocupamos por ustedes así que planeamos todo esto. Y cómo ya todo esta claro. Ahora si nos iremos de vacaciones. – Dijo el padre de Sapphire, mientras bajaban por unas escaleras fuera de la habitación de Sapphire. – Nos vemos en una semana. Cuídense.

- Será mejor que no vuelvan. – Les gritamos Sapphire y yo a nuestros padres. Pero en un sentido, creo que debo de agradecérselos. Pudieron unirnos a ambos.

- ¿Ruby? – Me hablo Sapphire en tono nervioso.

- ¿Si Sapphire? ¿Qué sucede, dime?

- ¿Podemos volver en lo que nos quedamos?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo día – Destrucción entre manos.

Después de la interrupción de nuestros padres, a Ruby se le quitaron las ganas de continuar con el beso y con la declaración que con mucho valor me había armado para confesármele. Y como estaba tan molesto con ellos, solo se metió a la cama conmigo y fue demasiado distante, pues mientras más intentaba acercarme a Ruby, el se alejaba de mi lado; si trataba de abrazarlo, el se quitaba mis brazos y seguía con su distancia. Yo quería que el me volviera a abrazar y que durmiéramos juntos como lo harían dos personas que se aman.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby se levanto primero que yo y sin que me diera cuenta, el ya había ido a su casa por algo de ropa que le faltaba, buscar su equipo de acampar y a darse un baño. Cuando baje de mi cuarto mientras que me frotaba los ojos pude oler un delicioso aroma que provenía desde la cocina. Era Ruby quien estaba preparando el desayuno para los dos y que estaba vistiendo para eso un delantal blanco y de un bordado de encaje blanco. Pero si lo veía de espaldas parecía como una madre trabajadora preparando el almuerzo a sus hijos.

- ¿Ruby?, ¿qué estas preparando?, huele en verdad delicioso. – Le dije mientras tomaba asiento. El sueño me impedía ser lo suficientemente activa como para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Estoy preparando un delicioso omelet con tres quesos. Espero que te guste.

En eso, cuando Ruby se volteo con ambos platos en la mano y me miro con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que no le siguiera haciendo caso. Se veía en realidad muy bien con ese delantal blanco que quede completamente en un transe por verlo tan radiante. Quería tanto besarlo en ese momento, que en mi mente apareció la imagen de el sosteniéndome fuertemente entre sus brazos y ambos dándonos un beso apasionante, mientras el vestía aún con su delantal. Solo que mi fantasía quedo como un simple sueño, ya que Ruby me despertó de mí transe.

- Sapphire… Sapphire… Despierta... Por favor despierta. – Me hablo Ruby con un tono preocupado, mientras me sacudía como loco de un lado a otro.

- No me estés jaloneando de esa manera. – Le respondí con fuerza, mientras le quitaba sus manos de encima de mi.

- Que bien que estés bien Sapphire. Pero no es para que me trates de esa forma después de levantarte del suelo. En verdad que eres mala conmigo. – Me respondió, mientras hacia una cara de gatito asustado. Yo en verdad no tenía la intención de hacerle eso y tampoco sabía que me había caído al verlo así.

- Tampoco es como para que te pongas así de sensible conmigo. Además, no me paso nada. – Le dije, mientras el me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

- ¿Y entonces que fue lo que te paso?

- No es de tu incumbencia Ruby. – Respondí de mala gana, aún me sentía molesta porque me despertó de ese dulce sueño y porque no lo hizo realidad antes en mi habitación, después de que nuestros padres nos interrumpieran.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Solo disfruta de tu desayuno.

En el instante en que probé bocado de su platillo, sentí una gran armonía de sabores que me hacían olvidar el porque estaba enfadada con el y me hacía sentir mejor conmigo misma y más alegre de la vida. No sabía que el fuera tan buen cocinero. Tan delicioso fue, que no me daba cuenta que cada pedazo que me llevaba a la boca lo hacía con tal rapidez que no me quedo ya nada en cuestión de segundos.

- Más por favor. – Dije muy gustosa del desayuno, mientras le estiraba mi plato hacia el.

-Tranquilízate Sapphire, no te comas todo de un solo bocado. – Respondió mientras se levantaba a prepararme otro delicioso platillo.

- Vaya Ruby, en verdad que eres un gran cocinero. Ni mi papá me cocina así de rico. Debiste de haber aprendido muy bien con tu madre.

- No es nada, Sapphire. – Dijo mientras se reía un poco, mientras se sonrojaba de mis halagos. Parecía estar algo nervioso por eso. – Además yo lo aprendí todo solo. No es algo difícil de hacer. En serio.

- Vaya Ruby, si que eres sorprendente. Ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo que tu.

Me sentía muy mal por el. En verdad el ha hecho cosas que yo debería de haber aprendido ya, pero no soy capaz de hacer algo como eso. Y yo quería hacer ese mismo tipo de cosas.

- No te preocupes, se que algún día lograras hacerlo bien. – Me respondió, mientras se reía de lo que decía y me servia mi otro plato.

- Ruby…

En ese momento, no quería seguir estando por debajo de las habilidades hogareñas que Ruby tenía. Yo quería demostrarle en serio que puedo ser capaz de hacer las cosas igual que el. No podría seguir soportando que el fuera el que cuidara todo el tiempo de mi y que yo no haga nada bien para compensarlo. Lo único que se me ocurrio en esa situación fue el hacer que el se tomara un descanso y que yo me encargara de todo.

El único problema que tenía con ese plan fue que el no iba a querer por las buenas que yo me hiciera cargo de las cosas del hogar. Así que decidí que la mejor opción fuera que el del sacarlo de mi camino.

- ¿Sapphire? ¿Te sucede algo? Anda dime. ¿Acaso ya no quieres que te sirva más? – En realidad el se estaba preocupando demasiado.

- No Ruby. No es eso. No me sucede nada... – Le respondí con la cabizbaja y ocultando lo que realmente quería hacer. – Pero a ti si. – Con una rapidez, tome el sartén que el sostenía y con una fuerza aún más potente, lo deje tirado inconsciente en el suelo. – Lo siento Ruby. Pero ahora quien cuidara de ambos, seré yo.

Tras haberle dejado inconsciente, no podía dejar que en el momento en que lograra recobrar el conocimiento, me ayudara a hacer los trabajos del hogar. Así que decidí llevarlo a mi habitación, encerrarlo y atarlo con fuerza para que no escapara.

Me agache para subir al pobre Ruby que estaba aún noqueado. Pero al verlo tan de cerca pude notar que se veía muy tierno cuando dormía. Yo no lo había visto tan tranquilo, que decidí subirlo en mi espalda y moverme con el mayor silencio posible.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, lo recosté en mi cama y busque algún material que pudiera servir como soga para atarlo. Solo que mientras lo veía tan acorrucado encima de mi cama me dieron ganas de volver a intentar besarlo. Mi cabeza volvió a entrar en aquel transe como en el de la cocina. El seguía llevando puesto su delantal blanco, como el de un camarero y se veía tan genial que me daban ganas de que el me sostuviera entre sus brazos. El tan solo mirarlo así me mantenía soñando despierta.

- ¿Sapphire? ¿Me podrías decir por qué rayos me golpeaste en la cabeza? ¿Y por qué estoy en tu habitación?

Ruby ya había recobrado el conocimiento de nuevo y el se encontraba viendo fijamente a la cara como si hubiera hecho algo tan malo. No lo había notado porque estaba fantaseando y el me despertó con esas preguntas. Pero al despertarme el, mi reacción fue la de golpearlo en el estómago. No quería volver a pegarle, fue un reflejo al verlo frente mío.

- Lo siento de nuevo Ruby, Yo no quería. Tú tienes la culpa de despertarme de esa manera. ¿He…? ¿Ruby? ¿Me estas oyendo?

Yo me lamentaba frente a el, pero el se había quedado inconciente con aquel golpe que le aplique, que mejor decidí apresurarme en buscar algo con que atarlo y esta vez sin distracciones.

- Bien… creo que esto será suficiente… No creo que sea capaz de zafarse de esta. – Me dije a mi misma, mientras jalaba con fuerza una de las lianas que estaban fuera de mi ventana. – Pero en caso de que quiera salir… - En eso fije mi mirada al closet de mi cuarto y lo deje recostado encima de mi vestido que el arreglo para mi y encerré ahí bajo llave. – Ahora sí. A dar todo lo que tengo para que estés orgulloso de mí. – Grite con todas mis energías al closet en donde el estaba. En verdad que ahora si me encontraba inspirada para hacerlo todo.

Salí corriendo con muchas energías desde mi cuarto y tras bajar las escaleras, vi que casi no tenía mucho que limpiar. Ruby ya se había encargado de todo el primer día que estuvimos en la casa. No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Pero de algún modo u otro iba a hacer que la casa quedara mejor que lo que el la había dejado.

Al buscar algo que yo pudiera limpiar o arreglar en mi casa, vi que en el cuarto de baño, Ruby había dejado en el suelo su ropa con la que paso la noche. No podía creerlo, esta era una oportunidad de demostrarle que también soy buena en este tipo de cosas de lavado. Levante su camisa y el intenso aroma que despedía me hipnotizaba por completo, que me la lleve sin darme cuenta a mi nariz y la olfatee para recordar su olor.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Debería de apurarme y lavar su ropa.

Me decía a mi misma molesta mientras me quitaba del rostro la playera sudada de Ruby. Aún tenía que demostrarle de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer. Tome el resto de su ropa que dejo tirada en el suelo y me dirigí corriendo a la habitación de limpieza, para lavar sus ropas. Pero cuando llegue, note que mi padre había dejado aún nuestras ropas sin lavar, así que también puse sus batas y mis ropas junto con las de Ruby en la lavadora. Busque los líquidos de limpieza que hubieran para lavar la ropa, pero solo encontré una barra de jabón y un detergente.

Así que solo arroje la barra de jabón junto con un vaso muy grande de detergente. La verdad es que nunca había lavado yo sola la ropa en una lavadora, pero no era tan difícil. Solo puse la opción al máximo por haber tanta ropa y apreté el botón de iniciado y me fui de ahí a revisar que otra cosa podría hacerme cargo en la casa y me puse a recordar que después del desayuno no había lavado los demás platos.

Estando ya en la cocina, note que el omelet que me había preparado Ruby con tanto cariño antes de que lo noqueara aún estaba en el piso. Por lo que también supe que tenía la oportunidad de hacer otros cargos de limpieza. Así que puse todos los platos en el fregadero y gire la llave de agua para que se fueran remojando mientras que regresaba al cuarto de limpieza a buscar algo para recoger la comida que desperdicie del suelo.

No creí que me había tardado cuando observe que el agua se estaba desbordando del fregadero y estaba escurriendo en el suelo. Al tratar de cerrar la llave, me resbale con tanta agua, que me costo algo de trabajo ponerme de pie y cerrarla por completo.

- Rayos, ahora tendré que secar todo esto. – Me dije, mientras me sobaba la espalda por aquel golpe. – Creo que necesitare ayuda. Un momento. No puedo pedir ayuda, me prometí a mi misma que me encargaría de ambos pasara lo que pasara.

Al darme palabra de aliento regrese a buscar un trapeador y una cubeta para secar el suelo y continuar lavando los demás platos.

Termine de secar y lavar los trastes que al ver el reloj ya se había hecho tarde el tiempo y yo estaba completamente cansada. Demasiado que mi estomago me empezó a gruñir.

- Lo tengo. Ahora también le probare a Ruby que yo igualmente no necesito de alguien que me enseñe a cocinar para ser tan buen chef como lo es el. Ya lo vera. Se pondrá muy orgulloso de mi que al fin aceptara volver a intentar darme un beso.

Con un plan en mente y mi entusiasmo al máximo. Lo único que me faltaba era saber que podría preparar para la cena. Fui directo al refrigerador a ver que es lo que podría preparar. Pero no había mucho. Por lo que decidí hacer un platillo mixto con algunas bayas que tenía guardadas. Las rebane y algunas las prepare en el horno para hacer un buen estofado. Solo que note que me faltaban unos cuantos ingredientes.

Así que deje el horno encendido a temperatura baja para que no se calentara de más, mientras iba al bosque a conseguir más bayas y frutas para prepararnos un batido y un buen postre.

Al regresar de mi excursión al bosque tenía mi mochila muy llena, pero note que la ventana de la cocina estaba echando humo.

- No puede ser. La casa se esta quemando.

Salí corriendo a tratar de buscar algo para apagar el fuego, dejando en el suelo mi mochila. Al entrar por la ventana de la cocina pude ver que no había nada de fuego, pero si mucha espuma en el suelo y que el humo que provenía del horno fue a causa de que deje mucho tiempo el estofado dentro.

- Ho no. Me tarde demasiado. La casa esta en un desastre. ¿Pero de donde vendrá esa espuma?, no recuerdo que haya hecho algo como para que…

Cuando me puse a recordar todo lo que había hecho en la casa, me llego a la mente que la ropa no la había sacado de la lavadora. ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba casi la casa inundada y el humo seguía extendiéndose. Solo pude apagarlo antes de que ocasionara un incendio. Pero cuando intente detener lo que pasaba en el cuarto de limpieza, la espuma era tan espesa que no me dejaba avanzar y seguía extendiéndose. Yo ya no podía hacerme cargo de todo esto. No tenía elección, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Ruby, solo el era capaz de solucionar algo como esto. Subí de inmediato a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta de mi closet, pude ver que el ya se había quitado la soga y que se encontraba haciéndome otro uniforme porque no podía salir de ahí.

- Hola Sapphire. ¿Como va todo? – Pregunto de forma despreocupada mientras cocía más ropa mía.

- ¿Cómo es que te desamarraste? – Estaba totalmente preocupada por la casa, pero lo que más me asombro en ese instante fue que el se desatara como si nada.

- No fue difícil, usaste lianas y aquí adentro tenías un clavo saliendo de entre la pared. Así que las rompí cuando desperté.

- ¿Y por qué estas tan despreocupado después de que te encerré en mi closet? ¿No deberías de estar molesto conmigo, en lugar de hacerme más ropa?

Durante una breve pausa de silencio, Ruby oculto su rostro entre las sombras y con mayor tranquilidad y seriedad me demostró mi error.

- ¿Por qué no estoy molesto contigo? Es porque estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú haces. Me encerraste aquí porque me querías demostrar que puedes ser capaz de lograr ser una mejor persona. Y si yo me enfadara contigo porque me hayas encerrado o porque me hayas atado, eso quiere decir que no logre ser también una mejor persona contigo. Se que querías mejorar en algunos aspectos sin mi ayuda Sapphire, por eso quería compensártelo mientras continuaba adentro haciéndote más conjuntos que te gustaran como muestra de agradecimiento.

- Ho Ruby. Perdóname por haberte encerrado de esa forma. Perdóname. – Sus palabras me hicieron llorar y no podía sostenerme por mi misma. Y de un momento a otro, el me sostuvo entre sus brazos para que me consolara. En realidad se sentía muy bien, que me hacía olvidar de mis problemas.

- No te preocupes Sapphire, ya todo quedo atrás. Ahora dime. ¿Cómo te fue con la casa?

- ¡La casa! – En ese instante recordé que la casa estaba hecho un desastre y que el cuarto de limpieza estaba todo un lió. No podía apagar la lavadora.

- ¿Acaso le paso algo a la casa? – Me pregunto de forma despreocupada, como si pensara que fuera algo sin tanta importancia.

- Perdón Ruby, pero se esta ahogando la casa con espuma que esta sacando la lavadora y no puedo llegar hasta ella para apagarla.

- No te preocupes, creo que puedo hacerme cargo. Así que bajemos a ver cual es el problema. ¿De acuerdo? – Ruby en verdad parecía estar completamente despreocupado. Y me dio una hermosa sonrisa de seguridad.

- Bien Ruby. Confío en ti.

Ambos bajamos rápido por las escaleras y veíamos que tan rápido avanzaba la espuma que estaba saliendo por las ventanas de la casa. Y a pesar de que todo iba de mal en peor, Ruby se veía en realidad concentrado en lo que hacía.

- Sapphire. Tráeme otra liana.

- ¿Para qué la quieres Ruby?

- Necesito atarme con ella.

- ¿Acaso es que te gusta que te amarren?, no sabía que ese fuera tus tipos de gustos.

- ¿Qué, pero en que estas pensando?, la necesito para amarrarme y avanzar entre la espuma, para no perderme. Tú estarás del otro extremo para que tires de mi y me saques de ahí. ¿Entendiste?

- Bien Ruby.

Fui corriendo a la ventana de mi cuarto de nuevo para tomar otra liana lo suficientemente larga para que avanzara con mayor libertad. Lo até del estómago con fuerza y avanzo con lentitud por la espuma.

- Recuerda Sapphire, hasta que tire de la cuerda. Tiras de mi con todas tus fuerzas.

- No te preocupes, déjame eso a mí.

Mientras el avanzaba intrépidamente por el camino blanco que dejaba tanta espuma, el trataba de mantener el equilibrio para evitar caer al suelo. Tardo varios minutos en encontrar el botón de apagado de la lavadora, solo que cuando la espuma dejo de moverse, la liana que sujetaba a Ruby no se movía más.

Como no se movía pensé que le debió de haber pasado algo malo que tire de el con todas mis fuerzas. Parecía estar inconciente y su boca estaba llena de jabón. Intente de quitarle el líquido que se había tragado haciendo el método de presión a sus pulmones para que evitara que se ahogara.

- Ruby, no te mueras. Por favor. No lo hagas. – De estar tan concentrada en hacer que el despertara, no me di cuenta de que sus brazos me estaban rodeando y el estaba fingiendo ahogarse.

- No te preocupes no lo hare. – Me susurro al oído, mientras que me abrazaba de improviso.

- Ruby, no me hagas ese tipo de bromas. – Le dije mientras le daba una cachetada y el se reía por lo que pasaba.

- Esta bien. No te enojes. Pero dime. ¿Aún quieres continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente ayer?

- En serio Ruby. ¿Lo dices de enserio?

- Si.

Por ese pequeño y bello instante, volvimos a intentar darnos un beso, hasta que un extraño sonido que venía desde fuera de la casa nos dio un fuerte susto y de paso hizo que interrumpiera que nos besáramos de nuevo. El ruido provenía de la ventana, y cuando los dos giramos la cabeza para ver que causo ese ruido. Pudimos ver a todos nuestros pokémons viéndonos fijamente sonrojados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros que nos hicieron sentir pena al verlos.

- ¿P…pero qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaban en el laboratorio de tu padre?

- Si, se suponía que ellos estaban ahí.

En ese instante la Mightyena de Ruby, Nana, se metió por la ventana con una nota que llevaba en su hocico. Ruby la tomo para leerla en voz alta, para que yo también supiera que es lo que decía en ella.

- Estimados hijos, perdón por las molestias. Pero los chicos del laboratorio quienes se encargaban de cuidar a sus pokémons también se fueron de vacaciones y nos llamaron para decirnos que les enviarían esta carta que escribió uno de ellos, para que sus pokémons se las entregaran y se quedaran con ustedes. – Al terminar de leer la carta Ruby parecía estar sumamente molesto con nuestros padres. –Esos descuidados. ¿Por qué es que todos los adultos son así de irresponsables con sus deberes?

Y así acabo el día, con la casa hecha un desastre y el volver a dormir sin cenar y molestos. Ruby porque detestaba que ellos fueran tan irresponsables y yo porque Ruby se le volvieron a quitar las ganas de besarme de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Día – Limpieza y Trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano debido a que mis pokémons me despertaron al estar a un lado mío. Nana me lamió el rostro para comenzar el día. Solo que yo estaba durmiendo en el suelo con mi bolsa para dormir que había traído de mi casa, mientras que Sapphire seguía durmiendo en su cama tan tranquila y sus pokémons seguían durmiendo en sus pokeballs, por lo que mis compañeros me levantaron lo más temprano posible para que pudiera hacer algo de limpieza. Solo lo que pudiera después del desastre que dejo ayer Sapphire.

Baje sigilosamente por las escaleras y busque algo para dejar el pasillo algo limpio para que tuviera suficiente espacio y le pudiera preparar un buen desayuno para comenzar el día.

- Nana, ¿podrías ir con Zuzu a la tienda y conseguir los siguientes ingredientes? – Le dije a mi pokémon, mientras hacía una lista de compras que llevaría en su hocico y le diera al señor que atendía, para que le despachara. – Zuzu, ¿tú te podrías encargar de llevar el dinero?

- Swamp.

- Might.

Ambos respondieron con un buen gesto de confianza y salieron corriendo por la ventana, que era el único lugar por donde podían pasar a gran velocidad sin resbalarse de tanta espuma.

- Ahora bien chicos. Tenemos que dejar este lugar lo suficientemente decente para que cuando ellos lleguen, preparemos el desayuno. ¿Esta todo claro? – Les pregunte con optimismo a pesar de que todo esto se viera casi una misión imposible. Pero todos me dieron su apoyo a pesar de lo difícil que sea esta situación. – Bien en marcha.

Lo primero que tuvimos que hacer antes de comenzar a limpiar es el de organizarnos y separarnos las tareas para que fuera de lo más sencillo.

- Bien, solo estamos Mimi, Coco, Ruru, Plusle y yo. Así que Mimi y Ruru, ustedes de encargaran de limpiar el piso, para eso Mimi usaras algo de agua para que sea más sencillo el que Ruru pueda darle una pasada; Coco, Plusle y yo nos encargaremos de la cocina, ya que Sapphire dejo aún unos cuantos platos que uso para preparar la cena que no comimos sucios y el horno lo dejo humeando. Así que vamos.

Mimi y Ruru fueron al cuarto de limpieza y nos dieron los materiales para que limpiáramos la cocina, mientras que ellas dos hacían que se viera mejor el rastro de espuma que había dejado Sapphire al no saber usar bien la lavadora. Un par de minutos más tarde, y no avanzamos ni la mitad del desastre que se había dejado, y Nana y Zuzu aparecieron con todos los ingredientes para que preparara el desayuno.

Ahora me sentía un poco mejor de que ambos llegaran a tiempo con todo, solo le daba una mirada al reloj y seguía viendo que aún era lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que ella aún se despertara. Normalmente ella se despierta temprano, pero creo que tantos problemas que pasaron ayer la hicieron desfallecer hasta quedar profundamente dormida por otro rato más.

- Gracias chicos, ya los estaba esperando. Ahora veamos… si, esta todo. Solo comenzare con algo sencillo y dejare algo dulce para el final. ¿Qué les parece? – Pregunte, mientras revisaba los ingredientes, pero cuando los voltee a ver, note que todos tenían un rostro preocupado. - ¿Chicos? ¿Qué es lo que tienen?

Ellos no podían decirme, pero al verlos tan tensos, pude sentir un extraña aura de ira rodeando mi espalda. Podía sentir también una mirada que penetraba detrás mío y recorría por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un fuerte escalofríos. Y en ese instante comprendí el porque su comportamiento. Tenía miedo en voltear y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue.

- ¿Sapphire esta detrás de mi, no es así? – En eso todos asintieron y ella me tomo de mi camisa por la espalda y puso mi rostro frente al suyo con una mirada escalofriante.

- Ruby… ¿Qué era lo que estabas tramando hacer sin mí? – Me preguntaba, mientras me agitaba de un lado a otro sujetando con fuerza mi ropa. – Respóndeme, no seas cobarde. Anda dime. ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado hacer?, tramposo.

La verdad era que no podía contestarle porque me sentía mareado de tanto ajetreo de un lado a otro, que al verme medio inconciente, me arrojo al piso. Luego con pasos pesados se acerco hacía mí y volvió a sujetarme de mi camisa, para que volviera a hacerme su interrogatorio.

- Anda. Responde. ¿Acaso pensabas que podría volver a hacer otro desastre como ayer? ¿Acaso es que no confías en mi Ruby? – Ahora su aura ya no se sentía molesto, sino que ahora era un aura triste, al mirarla bien bajo la sombra que cubría el cabello su rostro, note que le escurrían lágrimas de ella por sus dulces mejillas.

- No es por eso Sapphire. Estas toda mal. Malentiendes las cosas. – Le respondí, mientras intentaba sujetarla de sus hombros, pero ella me los quito de golpe y volvió a insultarme sin juzgarme bien.

- No mientas Ruby. Detesto que lo hagas.

- Te digo la verdad. Yo lo hice para recompensarte lo que habías hecho ayer, eso era todo. No tenía ningún motivo como para que te pusieras de esa forma Sapphire. Te lo juro. – Trataba de razonar con ella. No sabía que se iba a poner así de molesta conmigo, por lo que la sujete entre mis brazos y puse su cabeza en mi pecho con fuerza. Quería demostrarle que mis intenciones eran buenas.

- ¿Lo dices enserio Ruby? – Me preguntó entre suspiros, mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas contra mi camisa.

- Lo digo enserio Sapphire. Ahora bien si es que quieres… bien… pues… – No sabía bien que decir, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero me sentía muy apenado con lo que iba a decirle, que desviaba mi mirada hacía otra parte.

- ¿Pues… qué Ruby?

- Pues podrías ayudarme también con la limpieza de la casa. ¿Si es que tu quieres? – En eso, Sapphire se aferro fuertemente a mi y con un gran brillo en sus ojos puso su atención hacía mi y con entusiasmo me dijo.

- Gracias Ruby. Eso es todo lo que quería que me dijeras. Pero antes de que lo haga… ¿podrías… podrías... – No estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería a cambio, se veía demasiado nerviosa y contenta a la vez, pero de algo que estaba casi al 100% seguro era que quería que le diera un beso de inspiración, para que lo hiciera mejor que antes. Por lo que me acercaba lentamente a su rostro y de un salto alegre continuo diciendo. – … podrías enseñarme como usar estas cosas? – Pregunto, mientras sujetaba al revés la escoba y el estropajo.

- No me salgas que no sabes como usar eso. – Grite molesto, en verdad que no conocía a alguien que no supiera como usar los utensilios más básicos de limpieza.

- No te enojes conmigo de esa forma Ruby. – Respondió espantada, mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos y se agachaba.

- Esta bien, te enseñare. Pero cuando sepas bien como se hace continuo con el desayuno. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Como no sabía bien una buena forma de demostrarle como se debía sujetar la escoba y como ella era muy impulsiva y acelerada para hacer las cosas. La sostuve desde su espalda, para que se relajara y se dejara llevar con mis movimientos. Le demostraba como se tenía que sostener una escoba, mientras ponía mis manos sobre las suyas y le susurraba en su oído derecho lo constante que tenía que pasar el estropajo. Así como cuando tenía que enjuagarlo en un balde de agua y exprimirlo.

Todo estos pasos que le trataba de enseñar se sentía incómodo, y ambos estábamos temblando, podía sentir su calor de su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía al agitar el estropajo, como el temblor de sus piernas con cada paso que dábamos juntos. Pero cuando todo se sentía en un éxtasis de plena incomodidad, la solté y me aleje de ella, para continuar con mis deberes.

Y aunque eso estuviera viéndose mal, se sentía realmente bien, que no quería que eso se detuviera. Solo que tenía que hacerlo, sino ninguno de los dos avanzaría.

- Te dejo todo a ti Sapphire… Ahora voy a… preparar el desayuno.

Le respondí sonrojado y me retire corriendo a la cocina, para ir sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas y preparaba otro platillo suculento para ambos y otro más para nuestros pokémons quienes nos dejaron encargados los trabajadores del papá de Sapphire. Lo bueno es que tenía unos cuantos pokebloks para todos y pudieran llegar a mañana.

Tarde solo veinte minutos en preparar la mesa y los platillos. Y otros cinco minutos más para preparar pokechos con las bayas que Sapphire tenía guardados y algunos materiales que sobraban en la alacena.

- Sapphire a comer. El desayuno ya esta listo. – Grite para que se sentara a comer, mientras me iba quitando el delantal. Y como de rayo, ella apareció en su silla acorazando de su platillo que le prepare. – No te atragantes tan rápido. Aún ahí suficiente comida.

- Lo se…, pero… tu comida es… realmente deliciosa… es casi mágica. – Me decía mientras hablaba con el bocado en la boca.

- Me halagas mucho Sapphire, pero no es necesario. – Respondí sonrojado y alegre.

- Pero lo es. Tu comida es como si fuera mágica. Me hace sentir bien al probarla. – Me seguía halagando con más entusiasmo.

- ¿Si quieres acabando de limpiar la casa te enseño a cocinar Sapphire? – Pregunte casi en sentido de broma, pero no me esperaba cual sería su reacción.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Yupi. – Me dijo saltando de alegría, mientras que me sujetaba con fuerza. Me traía como su fuera un muñeco de trapo.

- Tranquilízate, tranquilízate. Aún tenemos que limpiar la casa. Así que apresurémonos si es que quieres que te enseñe.

Tras varias horas de arduo trabajo, los dos junto con nuestros pokémons terminamos agotados y tirados al suelo. Si que habíamos dejado mucho desastre. Pero algo que aún me intrigaba después de que terminamos de limpiar la casa de toda esa espuma seca, era… ¿qué había pasado con la ropa? Seguro que nada bueno si la casa había quedado así de mal.

Así que me dirigí al cuarto de lavado junto con Sapphire para ver como había quedado toda la ropa. Aunque ya me esperaba lo peor.

Al sacar la ropa de la lavadora note que ella no sabía con exactitud como es que se debe de lavar la ropa blanca con la de color, pues cuando saque una de las batas de su padre, note que estaban todas de color rosa con manchas azules. Pues ella había metido su ropa y la mía a lavarse y dejo que se coloraran las batas blancas. Sapphire al ver que solo nuestras ropas estaban limpias y las de sus padres todas manchadas, se me ocurrio alegrarla un poco con una broma.

- Oye Sapphire. ¿A tu padre le gusta batear del otro lado o solo es mi imaginación? – Pregunte mientras me ponía una de las batas y se las lucía como pensaba que su padre lo haría si es que hiciera esas cosas.

- No digas cosas como esas Ruby. ¿Acaso estas loco? – Me grito Sapphire molesta pero a la vez se le veía alegre con esas mejillas sonrojadas.

- No te enfades, solo lo decía por como quedaron pintadas.

- Pero… ¿crees que se pueda arreglar esto? – Me pregunto nerviosa mientras veía que hizo muchos desastres por no pedirme ayuda desde un principio.

- De eso no te preocupes que ahorita me encargo. Solo observa y aprende. – Dije, mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda para darle ánimos. – Bien, lo primero que debemos de hacer es separar la ropa que quedo manchada. – Fui colocando de un lado las batas y del otro lado nuestras ropas que ya estaban limpias. – Ahora… Con esto servirá. – Respondí mientras les agregaba un poco de blanqueador en la lavadora. – Y ahora a esperar un par de minutos. Mientras tanto, tenemos que guardar las demás ropas. – Respondí mientras que subía un monto de ropa y Sapphire me seguía con otro monto.

- Ya esta todo aquí Ruby. ¿Ahora que falta?

- Bueno, yo me encargo de planchar la ropa y tú las iras doblando y viendo como se debe de planchar la ropa.

- Entendido Ruby.

Ambos estuvimos trabajando muy duro para terminar a tiempo para que bajáramos a guardar las batas del profesor Birch en otra parte y empezáramos a ver lo que le prometí a Sapphire.

- Ruby. ¿Ya me vas a enseñar a cocinar? – Pregunto Sapphire impaciente mientras se ponía un delantal azul.

- Si, no desesperes. Primero vamos a algo sencillo. Cortar las verduras. – Pero cuando lo dije, estaba cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos ella sostenía un cuchillo demasiado grande que parecía que iba a matarme con esa espada.

- ¿Este servirá para eso? – Pregunto contenta mientras me lo mostraba.

- Es más preferible uno más pequeño. – Empecé a buscar algo nervioso un cuchillo que no fuera tan peligroso en sus manos. – Bien ahora vamos a cortarlo en esta tabla… – Al sacar la tabla, ella me lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a cortar trozos grandes y de forma rápida, mientras sujetaba el cuchillo como si fuera una navaja. – Detente, detente. Así no es como se hace.

- ¿Ha no? – Pregunto algo confundida.

- No, te mostrare. – En eso me coloque sobre su espalda, mientras tomaba el cuchillo entre sus manos y con mi otra mano tomaba su mano que sostenía la zanahoria. – Veras, se debe de cortar las verduras de forma delicada y de esta posición. Trata de sostener el cuchillo firme para que no te queden mal. – Cuando dije eso podía sentir como le temblaban las manos de los nervios que tenía. - ¿Estás comprendiendo?

- Si Ruby, pero quédate ahí por un tiempo más hasta que pueda hacerlo bien. – Respondió alegre mientras seguía cortando sin mi ayuda las demás verduras.

- Esta bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites. No tengas prisa. – A cada corte que daba, lo hacia con más seguridad y con más prisa. En realidad ya se estaba volviendo una experta, pero algo me incomodaba y era que ella parecía estar llorando. - ¿Sapphire? ¿Te sucede algo?

- No es nada. Creo que es por la cebolla.

- Pero aún no la haz cortado. – En eso Sapphire me quito de encima de ella y comenzó a cortar las cebollas por si misma.

- Bien. Ocúpate de ello mientras yo preparo el resto. – En eso prepare la carne y la empecé a suavizar, mientras que en una hoya grande le vaciaba el agua para hervirla preparara la sopa. – Con eso es suficiente Sapphire. Ahora ponlas todas en el agua y observa como se hace un estofado.

- Bien. – Sapphire afirmo y vacío todas las verduras que le pedí a la hoya y le mostraba como se debe de preparar lo demás.

Con todos los platillos preparados y servidos en la mesa, Sapphire se veía en realidad deslumbrante de su emoción por la primera vez que preparaba algo que comer. Se le podía notar en sus brillantes ojos lo feliz que se encontraba.

Terminando la cena, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro al oído que si quería el resto de la recompensa que subiera a su habitación en un par de minutos. Yo no sabía lo que en realidad tramaba, pero me sentía muy tenso y nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar. Pues al subir por las escaleras, mis piernas empezaban a temblar.

- Ya llegue Sapphire. ¿Cuál era la sorpresa que me tenías? – Pero al abrir la puerta, ella se lanzo con su espalda contra mí, que ambos caímos al suelo.

- Perdón Ruby. Es que mi vestido se había quedado atorado con algo y no lo podía zafar. – Me dijo mientras estaba sentada arriba de mí. Preocupada del golpe que me dio sin querer, mientras que vestía el conjunto que le había arreglado el día que nos dejaron solos.

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Pero sabes una cosa… Luces muy bien en el. – En eso Sapphire se abalanzo sobre mí, intentando darme un beso, pero fuimos interrumpidos por culpa del timbre de la casa. El cual nos dio un susto y nos puso nerviosos al querer intentarlo. – Ha… veré quien es el que toca. – Le hable nervioso, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- S…si, mejor revisa quien es. – Me respondió con la cabeza agachada y con su cara completamente roja.

- ¿Diga, que quiere? – Pregunte aún rojo de la cara a la persona que estaba fuera.

- Disculpe, ¿no tendrá un poco de azúcar que me preste? – Pregunto un anciano vecino de enfrente de la casa de Sapphire.

- ¿Solo por eso vino a molestar? ¿Qué no ve que de tarde es? ¿Por qué es que viene a pedir algo como eso ahora? – Grite hecho fuego al sujeto de afuera que salio corriendo sin más que decir. – Sapphire. Ya paso todo, solo era alguien que solo vino a molestar. ¿Así que quieres continuar? – Pero cuando subí al hacer esa propuesta con lo que tuve que reunir todo mi valor como para decirlo, ella ya se encontraba recostada en su cama. – Parece que todo esto te dejo agotada. ¿No? En ese caso, será mejor que descanses. – Susurre entre silencio a Sapphire, mientras que la arropaba entre sus cobijas y le daba un suave beso en su frente. – Buenas noches. Mañana tendremos mucho que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto Día – Noche de terror.

En una extraña luz blanca que nublaba mi vista, lograba observar a Ruby acercarse ante mí, vistiendo un traje de gala color negro, en el bolsillo derecho de su pecho llevaba una rosa roja que parecía deslumbrar fuego. Después note que estábamos los dos solos en un gran salón de baile, todo decorado con varias mesas a nuestro alrededor dejando un círculo de un piso de madera.

Todo parecía ser tan hermoso y elegante. Era un momento perfecto. Detrás de Ruby se encontraba una orquesta tocando un vals a un ritmo lento y sereno, que parecía que me elevaba. Pero cuando Ruby se detuvo frente a mi, se inclino y sujeto tiernamente mi mano. En ese momento note que llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul cielo con encaje blanco y con brillos bordados. Y Ruby, con unas calidas palabras y una enternecedora mirada suya, el me susurro suavemente.

- ¿Sapphire? ¿Quisieras concederme esta pieza conmigo? – Yo no podía negarle lo que el me decía. Era casi como una fantasía hecha realidad.

- Si. Vamos. Quiero bailar contigo.

Salte emocionada hacía sus brazos y el me tomo con delicadeza entre sus calidas manos. Me llevo lentamente hacía el centro de la pista y sujeto mi cintura con ternura. Me sostuvo del mentón y me miro con sus brillantes ojos rojizos que me hacían derretir al verlos.

- Sapphire. Te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido nuevo y más aún debajo de esta luz que te hace resplandecer aún más.

- Ho Ruby. No digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas. – En eso, el se aferro mucho más a mi. Podía sentir e latir de su corazón por mí.

Ambos estábamos bailando sin que nadie nos molestara. Esta era una oportunidad de en sueño. El me tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras que nos movíamos al ritmo de la música que nos daba la orquesta, a pesar de que no supiera bailar tan bien como el lo hacía. No quería que ese momento terminara. Y cuando la orquesta termino de tocar, Ruby me miro fijamente y sostuvo su mano sobre mi rostro.

- Sapphire… hay algo que he querido hacer todo este tiempo y que debido a nuestras circunstancias, no he podido hacerlo. – Me lo decía de forma apasionada. – Te amo Sapphire.

Cuando me dijo esas palabras el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos. Su fulgurosa mirada, hacía que mi corazón latiera cada vez más y más rápido. No podía decir ni una sola palabra, sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía responderle. Y cuando el tiempo parecía volver a caminar lentamente, Ruby cerro sus ojos y su boca se acercaba cada vez a la mía. Solo que en el momento en que pudiera sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos un golpe en la cabeza me despertó de aquella fantasía.

- ¿He…? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta el salón de baile, el buffet de comida que se extendía hacía donde alcanzaba la vista? ¿Y dónde esta Ruby? – Me preguntaba a mi misma, mientras me sobaba la cabeza de aquel fuerte golpe y veía alrededor de mi cuarto aún creyendo que esa fantasía había pasado en verdad. - ¿Qué… todo eso era… solo un sueño…?

Cuando me di cuenta de que me había caído de mi cama, note que el equipo para dormir de Ruby estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de donde me había caído y que el aún seguía durmiendo dentro de ello.

- Ruby. Talvez mi fantasía fue arruinada, pero… aunque esto se vea indecoroso… aprovechare esta oportunidad aún si no te agrada la idea… ¿De acuerdo? – Le susurraba al pequeño dormilón evitando que despertara y tomando mi recompensa con ansías. – Listo o no Ruby, aquí voy.

Pero en el momento en que me abalanzaba hacía el y le quitaba el cobertor con el que se tapaba, vi que Ruby no estaba ahí, sino que era Nana la que estaba durmiendo cómodamente dentro de esa cosa. Me había confundido con su lana negra y brillante con el cabello de Ruby. Que bien que me di cuenta antes sino la hubiera besado a ella en lugar de haberlo besado a el. Inclusive Nana salio corriendo asustada de ahí.

- Vaya, al parecer el me volvió a ganar en levantarse. Pero ahora me las pagara.

Pero en el momento en que ella salio un pequeño aparato que estaba dentro de las cobijas de Ruby se encendió cuando ella bajo asustada, tenía una pantalla pequeña, la forma de una cabeza de Hoppip y su tamaño no era más grande que el de mi mano. En ello aparecía un sujeto anunciando la programación de la televisión.

- …Y no se pierdan a las 8:00 de la noche en su canal de siempre, la sección del horror en donde pasaremos una maratón de películas de terror, no se lo pierdan espectadores… – Cuando termino de hablar el sujeto de ahí pasaron a comerciales y apague el aparato.

- Eso es. Pasaremos esta noche para ver una película en la casa. Así podría aprovechar la oportunidad para que Ruby pueda besarme. – Me decía a mi misma, sola en la habitación, tenía un gran optimismo en eso. – Las parejas suelen ir a los cines a ignorar las películas y besarse en la sala. Si nosotros estamos en casa, podré hacer eso con el y sin ninguna interrupción. Pero… ¿Cómo será una película de terror?, es más. ¿No recuerdo el haber visto alguna vez una película antes?, solo cuando éramos niños los dos, recuerdo que veíamos juntos la televisión cuando Ruby se lastimaba de estar jugando por las ramas, pero esas películas eran con dibujitos. Aún así, espero que el me pueda besar como si fuéramos una pareja que va al cine. – Al decir eso, me quería sonrojar y soltaba unas pocas risas tratando de evitar que Ruby me escuchara.

Baje minuciosamente por las escaleras para que el no se diera cuenta y pudiera regañarlo por no haberme levantado. De seguro esta preparando el desayuno de nuevo y sin mi ayuda. Trate de observar desde el pasillo si Ruby estaba cocinando, pero mi olfato no identificaba algún olor delicioso de sus platillos. Al llegar a la cocina note que no había nadie.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿En donde rayos esta? ¿De seguro sintió mi enojo y salio huyendo? – Pero cuando iba a desquitar mi ira contra la pared, vi un pedazo de papel pegado en el refrigerador. – ¿Y esto qué es? – Trate de ver el papel pero no sabía que decía ahí. – ¿Qué dice aquí? ¿Ese tonto de Ruby acaso no sabe que no se leer?

En eso la Kirlia de Ruby, Ruru, me quito el papel de la mano y me halo del brazo, para llevarme a la puerta de la casa. Me señalo a la puerta y señalo a la sala en donde se encontraba Nana con una cesta en su hocico. Creo que lo que me querían decir es que Ruby había salido para comprar las cosas para el desayuno. Después me mostró el papel y busco algo dentro de la mochila, de ella saco los lentes de Ruby. Ruru se puso los lentes de Ruby y empezó a imitar a una persona que estaba leyendo.

- Creo que ya entendí. Ruby salio de compras y cuando regrese me iba a leer lo que dice el papel. ¿Verdad? – En eso Nana y Ruru movieron sus cabezas de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación.

Como Ruby no iba a regresar por un rato, me propuse seriamente en la forma en que le iba a pedirle que viera la película conmigo. De seguro se extrañara el porque se lo pido de forma repentina. Así que tendré que inventar una excusa para ello.

Pasaron varios minutos en que lograra obtener una buena excusa para que veamos una película los dos juntos. Y de repente la puerta se abrió con Ruby asomándose por el umbral y cargando una cesta con varias verduras y otros productos varios para preparar la comida. Era una gran cantidad de alimentos los que tenía ahí, ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntar de donde saco el dinero para comprar toda esa comida.

- Sapphire, ¿ya te despertaste? – Grito por la sala debido a que yo me había escondido cerca del sofá, por el susto que me dio. Estaba tan concentrada en la propuesta de la película que me sentía nerviosa cuando entro.

- Si aquí estoy. – Respondí toda roja del rostro, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? Ya no somos unos niños como para estar jugando a las escondidas. – Su tono en el que me lo decía parecía molesto. Pero no volteo a verme y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Oye. ¿Qué es esa forma de hablarme? – Le regañe con fuerza. ¿Por qué se porta así conmigo?

- Perdón, es que el tipo de la tienda y yo estuvimos peleando por una ridiculez que ya no tiene importancia. Lo siento. – Ruby parecía estar diciéndome las cosas de forma sincera. Y se veía triste por haberme hablado de esa forma. – ¿Y quieres ayudarme a cocinar? – Me pregunto ahora un poco más alegre.

- Si. – Le respondí contenta con esa propuesta, pero en ese momento recordé el papel que me dejo. – Por cierto Ruby. ¿Qué es esto? – En eso tome el papel que tenía aun Ruru y se lo mostré para que me dijera que era.

- Ha eso. Solo un recordatorio que mis padres me dejaron en una carta esta mañana. No es nada. – En eso Ruby saco el cuchillo y empezó a cortar las verduras de forma rápida y violenta. No creo que sus padres les hayan dicho algo agradable para el como para que se pusiera a cortar de esa forma. Por lo que decidí no preguntarle que decía.

- ¿Y qué hago yo entonces?

- Ayúdame a seguir cortando, mientras que pongo a fuego lo que tengo. – Pero cuando dijo poner a fuego, no me imaginaba que iba a sacar una llamarada de una sartén.

Durante el desayuno parecía estar algo tranquilo, pero cuando preparo la comida parecía estar aún molesto. Creo que sus padres si se habían pasado con el.

- Bien, ahora lavare los trastes. ¿Por cierto, ya tendiste tu cama? – Pregunto mientras se dirigía con los platos al lavabo.

- No. No lo hice. – Me sentía apenada por ello.

- Sapphire. Ya no eres una niña pequeña. Debes de tender tu cama cuando te levantes. – Me decía con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Hablando de niños Ruby… quería decirte algo. – En eso Ruby parecía haberse espantado. Se puso pálido y su aspecto parecía estar algo nervioso.

- ¿He?, ¿de qué se trata Sapphire? – Su voz parecía estar temblorosa.

- Quería decirte que hace tiempo que no hacíamos cosas como de cuando niños Ruby. – En eso su aspecto parecía relajarse, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Con que era eso. Es verdad. Hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas de cuando jóvenes Sapphire. ¿Acaso querías que nos divirtiéramos como pequeños? – Su tono era ahora más juguetona.

- Bueno… es que… pensé que podríamos… no se… relajarnos. – Mi garganta parecía trabarse. Pero era mi oportunidad para inventar mi propuesta de ver una película juntos. – No tenemos nada que hacer en la casa e imagine que ver la televisión como cuando éramos niños sería una buena idea de pasar el rato.

- Me parece una buena idea ahora que lo mencionas. Pero antes ve a tender tu cama jovencita. – Ruby se veía más contento ahora. En ese caso, creo que si podré aprovechar esta oportunidad para que veamos la televisión juntos.

- Ruby. Necesito tu ayuda. – Le grite desde mi habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sapphire? – Grito mientras subía por las escaleras.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a tender una cama?

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca antes habías tendido una cama?

- La verdad no. Como la mayor parte del tiempo dormía fuera. No dormía mucho en casa.

- Esta bien. Te ayudare a tender tu cama. Pero pon mucha atención jovencita.

- Si mamá Ruby.

- No bromees con eso de nuevo.

Pasando unas cantas horas, debido a que Ruby me obligo a repetir mis equivocaciones por no tender bien la cama. Al fin pudimos bajar a ver alguna película. Ya era algo tarde, no pasaban más de las seis de la tarde. Si que se ponía estricto con la forma en que me enseñaba. Ruby decidió preparar algo para la cena por lo tarde que era y a la ves hizo unas rosetas de maíz para que viéramos la película. Al terminar de hacer todo eso, ya llegaba a la hora en el que se anunciaban las peliculas. Nos sentamos en la sala y me acorruque en el pecho de Ruby. No quería dejarlo ir para nada.

- Y bien Sapphire. ¿Qué prefieres que veamos? – Pregunto mientras sostenía el control.

- Lo primero que encontremos me agradaría. El que la vea contigo es lo que quería de todas formas Ruby.

- Me parece que ya lo tenías todo planeado. ¿No es así? – El parecía estar riéndose de la situación mientras me veía fijamente.

- No…, no es que sea eso… bueno… es porque… - No sabía que responderle, me sentía muy nerviosa por esa pregunta.

- Descuida. Solo bromeaba. – En eso prendió el televisor y de ahí salio el anuncio de las películas de terror que había visto anteriormente.

- Déjale ahí Ruby. No le cambies. – Le dije, mientras lo sujetaba con ansias.

- Ouch. No aprietes tanto. No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de películas. – Sin querer, estaba casi estrangulando a Ruby.

- Perdona. No era mi intensión.

Cuando comenzó la primera película no creía que con películas de terror fueran algo tan escalofriantes. Solo imaginaba que fueran algo que diera un poco de miedo, pero no a tal grado. Trataba de varios Pokémons que eran hipnotizados por un niño pequeño y los obligaba a masacrar a los entrenadores que se perdían n el bosque. Su risa era totalmente maligna a pesar de que fuera un niño que a simple vista pareciera inofensivo. No podía soportarlo. Era muy horrible el ver eso, no quería seguir viendo tanta sangre derramándose que oculte mi rostro en el pecho de Ruby. Quien parecía no tener miedo a la película que pasaba.

- Sapphire. ¿Acaso te da miedo esta película? – Preguntó mientras susurraba a mi oído.

- ¿A ti no te da miedo? – Mi voz estaba aún temblorosa.

- Es que todo se ve muy falso. La sangre y todo. Además que esa película ya tiene tiempo que la había visto. Es muy antigua. – Al decir esas palabras note mejor que la sangre se veía como pintura plastificada y que no estaban todos cortados. El decía la verdad. – Además, si te preocupas tanto por el final. Terminan matando al niño diabólico. – Murmuro mientras se reía.

- ¿En serio? Entonces quiero ver como lo acaban a ese sujeto maldito. – Yo solo quería ver a ese niño sufrir por el susto que me hizo dar.

Al acabar esa película, ya me sentía más confortable. Ahora si, ninguna película iba a espantarme y quitarme las ganas de intentar besar a Ruby.

Solo que no pensé que la otra película fuera aún peor que la anterior. Inclusive Ruby estaba temblando de miedo y sujetándome con fuerza. Trataba de una niña muy pequeñita de cabellos largos y castaños que aparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche. Robaba las almas de los maldecidos. Y que la única forma de vencerla era con la luz del Sol, pero se lograba esconder en las pinturas. Ambos estábamos tan espantados que al escuchar un relámpago por la ventana, nos caímos al suelo y las luces de la casa se habían apagado. Comenzó a llover con fuerza, el ruido parecía casi ensordecedor.

- Iré a ver que es lo que paso con los fusibles Sapphire. ¿Quédate aquí? – Murmullo Ruby, mientras que caminaba entre la oscuridad y tropezaba con los muebles.

- Bien. No tardes.

Paso el tiempo con lentitud, cada segundo lo sentía minutos y los minutos horas. Ruby estaba tardando y ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Quise ver porque tardaba tanto en reparar las luces, pero de repente escuche que gritaba desde fuera de la casa. No sabía que era lo que paso. Fui lo más rápido que pude a ver donde estaba.

Al llegar donde escuche el chirrido, pude ver a una extraña y pequeña figura mirándolo de lejos. Parecía un niño o una niña. Tenía los cabellos largos, pero no se le podía ver el rostro entre tanta oscuridad, pero un relámpago ilumino el escenario por breves segundos y pude ver que tenía el cabello castaño y una mirada fría y sería que se clavaba en mis ojos. No podría creerlo. Era igual a la niña de la película. Salí corriendo de ahí llevándome a Ruby en mis brazos. Y cerré las puertas.

La niña tocaba fuertemente por las ventanas y puertas, tratando de derribarlas para entrar, pero no quería que me hiciera daño, ni a mí, ni a Ruby. Ambos estábamos ocultos en un armario. Creí que no nos encontraría, o que no lograría entrar hasta aquí hasta que amaneciera, si es como la niña de la película, el Sol la detendrá.

De repente se oyeron pasos dentro de la casa. No lo entendía, pudo entrar sin romper ni un solo vidrio de la ventana o alguna puerta, debe ser una criatura con grandes poderes. Se acercaban esos pasos lentamente por donde estábamos. Y se detuvieron. El silencio me paralizaba, sentía correr frío por mi espalda. Me aferraba con fuerza a Ruby rogando que no nos encontrara. Solo que Ruby logro despertar y parecía confundido por lo que pasaba.

- ¿S…Sapphire?, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos en el armario?

- Shhh… Silencio o nos encontrara. – Murmure en voz baja.

- ¿Quien nos encontrara? – Igual hablo en voz baja.

- La niña de la película. La que viste fuera de la casa.

- ¿La qué vi fuera de la casa? – Ruby parecía tratar de recordar de que le hablaba. - ¿Te refieres ha…? – De repente se levanto y puso su mano en la perilla.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo?, no abras que nos encontrara.

- Tu tranquila que no pasa nada Sapphire.

Entonces Ruby abrió la puerta y en eso vimos a la niña de cabellos castaños enfrente de la puerta sujetando un papel. Ruby se acerco a ella y mientras sujetaba una toalla que agarro del armario, seco el cabello de la chica. Parecía que el color se le desmoronaba con la forma en que lo secaba. Al terminar era de pelo rubio y no era chica, sino chico.

- Supongo que te referías a Emerald.

- ¿Emerald? ¿Pero… si el…? Tu estabas en el suelo inconsciente y te había escuchado gritar y… y…

- Tranquilízate. Yo había salido para reparar las luces, cuando Emerald llego para darnos un mensaje. Cuando me iba a explicar lo que pasaba, solo que un relámpago nos tomo por sorpresa y retrocedí golpeándome con la pared y grite del dolor.

- ¿Y por qué Emerald tenía el pelo castaño?

- Cuando el cayo al suelo, yo retrocedí y caí al lodazal. Pintando mi cabello temporalmente. – Respondió Emerald mientras mostraba la suciedad de la toalla que uso para secarse.

- Por cierto Emerald. ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí tan de noche?

- Es que el chico loco. Gold. Me envió con un encargo para ustedes. – En eso comenzó a buscar algo de su mochila.

- ¿Gold senpai te envió? ¿Y como para que? – Esto era raro.

- El me dijo que les diera este huevo para la chica salvaje y el chico raro. – ¿Aún no sabía nuestros nombres Gold senpai? – Dijo algo de sus padres y que el quería ayudarles con algo, pues se entero que estaban solos en la casa y comento que era algo para que ustedes empiecen a hacer cosas que deberían ser normales para ustedes si están juntos. Yo no le entendí a que se refería.

- Ese senpai. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en esas cosas? – Ruby parecía estar lanzando fuego de la boca que daba más miedo que la niña de la película. – Por cierto. ¿De donde sacaste ese papel? – Pregunto algo confundido, pues Emerald seguía sujetándolo.

- Lo encontré en el refrigerador de aquí cuando entre. Aunque no entiendo porque tus padres te preguntan que si ustedes… – En eso Ruby tapo la boca de Emerald y parecía estar nervioso por lo que el quería terminar de decir.

- Hemos hecho nada malo... eso preguntaban. Pues no, la verdad es que no. Pero porque no te quedas en la casa, aún continua lloviendo afuera.

- Gracias por eso. Pero no es molestia. – Emerald parecía emocionado por la propuesta de Ruby.

- No, que va. Pero… - En eso el agarro el papel y escribió al reverso algo para callarlo.

- Entendido, pero por…

- No hagas preguntas y haz caso. Ahora te iré preparando un lugar para dormir.

Y con eso termino el día, Emerald iba a dormir en el sofa, y Ruby se fue a dormir sin darme explicaciones de que querían decir sus padres. Y lo peor de todo es que no logré mi objetivo.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto Día – Tensión en la casa.

Querido Ruby:

Espero que ustedes dos se hayan divertido mucho en nuestra ausencia y también que estuvieran haciendo muy buenos recuerdos. Tu papá ha estado preocupado pensando en que tu no la estés cuidando como se deba y que la tratases como una dama. En cuanto que el padre de Sapphire, dice que no te preocupes por lo que diga tu padre, que con que ambos sean felices, le den alegría a la casa y todo lo que hagas con Sapphire esta bien para el.

Todos nosotros los apoyamos en lo que estén haciendo ustedes durante nuestra ausencia. Nos sentimos orgullosos de ustedes no importa lo que pase. Así que no te preocupes por nosotros.

P.D.: Cuando regresemos, esperemos que ustedes hayan decidido formar una familia y te tengo un regalo para que le des a ella.

P.D.: Birch dice que procures cuidar bien de su hija y que ya seas un hijo para el.

P.D.: Tu padre dice que si no has cumplido con tu deber como hombre. Que te obligara a que te cases con ella cuando te vea.

Eso era lo que decía la carta que mis padres me habían dejado. Mi mente no podía mantenerse tranquila por las cosas que mis padres querían. Digo, somos apenas unos niños. ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando hicieron esto?, no logro entender sus motivos aún. Y no es que no me interese estar con Sapphire y el tener esta oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella es algo que también había deseado, pero aún así ellos parecen no pensar bien las cosas.

Parece como si quisieran apresurar las cosas entre nosotros de una vez por todos. Y aunque cuando leí la carta en voz alta cuando Ruru y Nana me estaban observando detenidamente como si esperaran una respuesta acerca de lo que si nuestros padres deseaban. No sabía que decisión tomar y esas ideas de tener que casarme con ella de manera obligada por mi padre era algo que me tenía molesto.

De repente me vi vestido con un smoking negro una rosa roja en mi pecho y parado frente a un espejo. Todo parecía tan realista que me pellizque el rostro para saber si no estaba soñando, solo que si sentí ese dolor. No era un sueño. Estaba pasando en realidad. A un lado de mí había un escritorio de madera, en el cual tenía sobre el un monto de papeles. Fui leyendo uno por uno para saber de que trataba la cosa. No quería que fuera a ser algo indebido.

- Felicitaciones Ruby. Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes. Y que cuides muy bien de Sapphire durante sus vidas… firmado por… ¿Red y Yellow? – La primera carta era de felicitaciones. No puede ser, ¿acaso si me voy a casar con Sapphire? – Será mejor que lea lo que dice la siguiente carta. – Entonces tome otra de las cartas. – En verdad que eres un suertudote Ruby. Y pensar que bateabas para el otro lado. Mis respetos… firmado Gold. – Ese idiota del senpai. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que soy así?, mejor tomo otra carta. – Ruby, mi amor. En verdad que quiero ver si es verdad que te casaras con Sapphire. Sigo sin creerme que le hayas pedido matrimonio… firmado Blue.

Entonces si me voy a casar con ella y todos mis senpais estaban invitados. Maldición, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo incontrolable. Mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme. Me empezaba a dar una fuerte jaqueca, que casi no podía mantenerme en pie. Necesitaba cuando menos una aspirina para calmar mi dolor. Pero cuando intente buscar una pastilla de la habitación en la que me encontraba, mi madre entro por la puerta con mucho silencio.

- Ruby. Hijo. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Deberías de salir ya. Todos están esperándote. – Mi mamá se veía preocupada. Ella estaba vistiendo muy elegante.

- Perdón mamá. Pero… ¿En qué me están esperando? – Aún me sentía confundido.

- Para tu boda con Sapphire tontuelo. Vamos, sal ya que así te ves igual de guapo que tu padre a tu edad. Anda apresúrate. – Me decía mientras que empujaba para que me apresurara a ir al altar. Parecía que si era una boda forzosa.

Al llegar al altar todos nuestros senpais, amigos y conocidos, inclusive mi maestro Wallace y la maestra de Sapphire, Winona estaban ahí. Todos vistiendo de gala para la boda y en el altar estaba el padre para celebrar mi boda con Sapphire. Cuando llegue al altar me sentía nervioso y presionado por lo que pasaba. Y no solo por eso me sentía así, sino que me sentía aún más presionado debido a que mi padre me observaba con un gesto amenazador y una mirada que parecían sacar un fuego infernal.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que la música de la marcha nupcial empezara a sonar dentro del lugar. Di media vuelta para ver que pasaba y ahí estaba entrando Sapphire con su largo vestido de novia, color azul celeste, siendo llevada del brazo por su padre. Si que se veía deslumbrante vestida así, que casi se me salía la palabra "Acepto" de la boca cuando se paro a mi lado.

- Ruby. ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así boquiabierto? Parece que no me hubieras visto por meses. – Susurro Sapphire con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- No es eso es que… - En eso el padre me dio un golpe para que me callara e iniciara a dar la ceremonia y al tiempo mi padre parecía sacar algo de su saco que preferí guardar silencio a arriesgarme a saber que era lo que resguardaba.

¿Me casare en realidad con Sapphire? ¿Será esto una realidad o una fantasía? No podía poner atención a lo que el padre decía que al momento de darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la parte final.

- Ruby. ¿Aceptas a Sapphire como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la desgracia, hasta que la…?

- Acepto. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es que lo dije? Algo muy dentro de mí, me obligo a decirlo. Me sentía incómodo con eso. Pero creo que quería hacerlo.

- Y tu Sapphire. ¿Aceptas a…?

- Acepto. – Que rapidez la suya, estoy seguro que ella si lo hacía con todas las intenciones. Esto iba demasiado rápido.

- ¿El novio podría ser amable de darle el anillo a la novia?

¿Anillo? En eso Emerald se me acercó vestido de traje y sirviendo como el padrino de anillos, en el cual me dio en un cojín de terciopelo rojo los dos anillos, uno era el que le daría a Sapphire y el otro ella me lo pondría a mí. Pero por alguna extraña razón mi mano derecha se movía por si misma, mi cuerpo no lo podía mover a mi voluntad. Tomo el anillo con delicadeza y aún más cosas vergonzosas continuaban en mi cuerpo que no podía controlar.

- S…Sapphire. Tu has… sido la… - Mi boca empezaba a sacar palabras sin que pudiera detenerme. – persona que yo… he estado… por toda mi… vida. Por eso es que… yo te entrego este anillo… en señal de mi amor por ti. – Mi cuerpo lo sentía como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado y le puso el anillo en el dedo angular de Sapphire.

- Ruby. Solo quiero decirte que me siento muy feliz por esto y que seré una mejor persona, ya que después de esto estaré a tu lado. Siempre mejoro cuando estoy contigo. – Ella derramaba lágrimas con cada palabra que decía y me puso calidamente la argolla en mi mano.

- Ahora bien. Los declaro marido y mujer. El novio ya puede besar a la novia.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, mi cuerpo volvió a moverse solo, mis manos le levantaron el velo a Sapphire y sujetaron con firmeza su suave y delicado rostro. Ella tenía una mirada tan apasionada que cuando la sujete, ella cerró brevemente sus ojos y dejo que sus labios se acomodaran a la respuesta de los míos. Yo no podía hacer esto aún, quería escapar, no podíamos casarnos tan jóvenes. Pero mientras más intentaba alejarme de ella, estaba cada vez más cerca de sellar el beso. Más sentía que me empujaban hacía ella.

- No… no… NO. Ouch. ¿Qué paso? – Sentí un extraño dolor de cabeza y vi a Sapphire a un lado de mí. Me encontraba recostado en la colcha que había dejado cerca de la cama de ella.

- Ruby. Qué bien que despiertas, estabas gritando como loco. ¿Acaso tenías una pesadilla? – Preguntaba, mientras yo aún me sobaba la cabeza.

- No era en realidad una pesadilla que digamos…, pero dime una cosa. ¿Con qué me golpee? – En realidad me dolía la cabeza, creo que me abrí la herida de la frente.

- Te golpeaste con Emerald. – En eso me señalo al lado contrario del que la estaba mirando y vi a Emerald todo noqueado. – Tú estabas gritando como loco "Acepto, acepto" y luego "No, no". – Cuando menciono esas palabras hizo un falsete en su voz como si yo tuviera una voz chillona. – Nos tenías preocupados, así que Emerald te trato de levantar moviéndote de un lado a otro, pero despertaste y lo golpeaste en la cabeza con tu frente, cuando el se fijo que abrías los ojos.

- Así que fue Emerald el que me empujaba. – Me decía en voz baja a mi mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? – Me hablo con un gesto de preocupación. Mientras que trataba de levantar al pobre de Emerald.

- No. Nada. No es nada. ¿En serio? – Si ella se llegara a enterar lo que quería hacer en ese sueño. De seguro me mataría.

- Vaya y yo que empezaba a creer que eras genial. – Su tono de voz era muy retadora.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – La forma en que ella me lo dijo, me hizo molestar y la tome con fuerza entre mis brazos. – Si sigues diciendo eso, no seré capaz de detenerme.

- Te dije que ya no pienso que seas genial. – Volvió a tratar de retarme de forma traviesa esta vez.

- Muy bien, tú lo pediste. – Yo estaba a punto de abalanzarme a ella y darle un beso, hasta que Emerald despertó y nos miro con un rostro, casi como el de no entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – En eso los dos nos retiramos. Nos encontrábamos bien apenados por lo que iba a pasar frente a Emerald, que tratábamos de buscar alguna escusa.

- Es que ella se resbalo y yo la atrape. – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Si, si. Eso fue lo que paso. – Respondió Sapphire, aún con pena en su rostro.

- En verdad. – Ahora el rostro de Emerald parecía al de un niño travieso.

- Si es la verdad. Ya deja de vernos así. – Le grito Sapphire muy molesta que salio azotando con fuerza la puerta.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Emerald no entendía porque salio así y yo tampoco entendía el porque de ese cambio.

- No lo se. Pero mejor no preguntemos, que nos puede ir peor.

Ambos bajamos de la habitación de Sapphire, pero cuando llegamos a la planta baja, sentimos un olor esplendoroso y delicioso que parecía provenir de la concina. Tenía una buena combinación de ingredientes que me hacía rugir el estómago al igual que el de Emerald. No pensé que aprendiera demasiado rápido a cocinar. He de admitir que ella es una chica que logra sus objetivos.

- Sapphire. ¿Qué estas cocinando? – Pregunto Emerald mientras se lanzaba a una silla alta con un par de cubiertos sujetando en sus manos.

- Lo llamo "el platillo especial de Sapphire". – Dijo con voz de superioridad mientras ponía en la mesa uno de los platillos que había hecho anteriormente para la cena y que no habíamos probado bocado después de que Emerald apareció.

- Un momento. Esa comida la había hecho yo. – Grite enérgico de rabia. No pensé que se sintiera orgullosa de algo que no hizo.

- Pero tu no le diste el sabor que yo le dí. – Me regañaba como si hubiera sido mucho.

- Tan solo revolviste unos cuantos guisados en uno y también solo le agregaste salsa de soya. – Igualmente yo le regañaba por no saber como es preparar un platillo. Hasta que Emerald nos incomodo con su comentario inoportuno

- Ya casasen. – Nos grito con un gesto medio molesto.

- ¿He…? Ha… - Sapphire se veía muy incomodada por eso, que hacía que se sintiera muy nerviosa y apenada, pero trato de fingir odio mientras tenía la cara roja de vergüenza. - ¿Cómo me voy a casar con un tipo tan tonto como el? Ni que estuviera yo loca.

- Acepto. – ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?, creo que ese sueño me empezó a afectar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Sapphire me vio muy extraño, casi como si estuviera contenta.

- Yo nada. Debiste de imaginar cosas. – Trate de salirme de lo que yo había dicho, aunque como ocultarlo si también Emerald lo había escuchado. – Emerald. ¿Por qué es que nos dijiste eso? – Genial. Para que tratar de salirme de algo si puedo enviar la discusión a otra parte.

- Es que cuando Crystal senpai y Gold se pelean. Silver senpai siempre les dice que ya se casen y así ambos se calman.

- Ellos tienen sus problemas. – Le dije mientras regañaba a Emerald. – Ahora mejor comamos. Ya quiero dejar de discutir. – De la que me salve en evitar dar explicación de lo que había dicho.

Terminando de desayunar, no esperaba que arrasáramos con la comida. Creo que el no haber cenado nada hizo que almorzáramos de más. Lo bueno era que Emerald ya había terminado de desayunar, para así enviarlo a su casa. Si seguía aquí, probablemente se le pueda escapar de la boca lo que decía la carta. Tan solo espero que cuando estaba durmiendo no le hubiera dicho algo a ella.

Lo encamine hasta la puerta y le advertí que no le dijera nada a nadie de lo que mis padres habían dejado en aquella carta. Porque si le soltaba una palabra a alguno de nuestros senpais o si le dijera algo a Sapphire aun si no es intencional, entonces no se lo que podría ser capaz de hacerle a el o cualquier otra persona que se enterara del contenido de esa carta. El me hizo una señal de apoyo con su mano. Solo me dijo que no le diría nada a nadie, si es que yo seguía tratando bien de ella. Y salio corriendo porque casi lo iba a golpear.

Regrese dentro de la casa aún preocupado. Ya no por la situación de casarse, sino por lo de la comida. No debí molestarme con ella por una tontería como esa. Ella aún sigue esforzándose por ser mejor cocinando.

- Creo que es mejor que me disculpe con ella, no tenía la intención de hacerla sentir mal por eso. La verdad, estuvo delicioso, pero no se si lo estaba por el hambre que tenía.

Me decía a mi mismo en voz baja mientras buscaba a Sapphire por la casa. No la encontraba por la cocina. Tampoco se encontraba en la sala ni en su habitación. Busque en todos los cuartos de la casa, pero no la encontraba. Ya me estaba dando por vencido de buscarla que tan solo me detuve a pensar donde se escondería ella mientras me recostaba en el suelo de su habitación. Pero un extraño ruido empezaba a salir del closet de Sapphire. Parecían ser gemidos de llanto, por lo que abrí de con fuerza la puerta y pude observar como ella estaba llorando, mientras se arrinconaba en la oscuridad y sujetaba con fuerza el huevo que nos había traído Emerald de parte de Gold senpai.

- Sapphire. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Yo me arrodille para verla mejor, se veía demasiado triste.

- Es por tu culpa. – Me respondió con fuerza.

- ¿Si es por lo qué te había dicho antes, acerca de la comida? Yo lo lamento mucho. No era mi intensión decirte eso. – Le decía tratando de consolarla.

- No es por eso Ruby. Fue por lo que Emerald dijo de casarnos. Cuando tu dijiste acepto yo me sentía ilusionada que me sentí muy mal al haberte dicho esas cosas feas.

- Entonces Emerald tiene la culpa. No yo.

- Ruby, lo siento mucho.

Entonces ella comenzó a llorar más y yo la abrase fuertemente en un impulso tras verla así. Aparte de que ella no podía moverse mientras siguiera cargando al huevo. Después de un par de horas de estar abrazados ahí dentro, la ayude a salir tomándola de la cintura para que se pudiera levantar y no soltara ella el huevo. Parecía que ella ya le había tomado cariño al huevo.

Solo que cuando la saque de ahí, un extraño olor me llego a molestar. Era un hedor muy fuerte y no sabía de donde provenía. Un hedor tan profundo que casi me hacía desmayar. Cerré mis ojos para averiguar de donde venía, mientras que buscaba con mi nariz el lugar exacto.

- Ruby. ¿Qué buscas en mi cabello? – Preguntaba ella con risas, pues parecía que le hacía cosquillas.

- Ese hedor. – Me sentía molesto que casi no le hacía caso. – Proviene de tu cabello.

- ¿Mi cabello? No debería de oler mal. No después de haberlo enjuagado cuando limpiamos la casa. – Respondió extrañada.

- Eso fue hace dos días. – Grite con rabia, no puedo creer que ella no sea tan cuidadosa con su higiene. – Será mejor que vengas conmigo.

La tome del brazo mientras que ella gritaba como si la estuviera castigando. Ya en el baño abrí el agua caliente de la tina, sumergí con fuerza su cabeza, debido a que ella se negaba a lavarse. Enjabone con shampoo y talle casi como un loco, pues también trataba ella de escapar.

Termine enjuagando su cabello y buscando una toalla para atársela en su cabeza y secarle el cabello. Aunque seguía húmedo y trataba de buscar una secadora entre los cajones que había en el baño. A pesar de que cuando termine ella ya dejo de luchar y se sentía más relajada.

- No creía que fueras tan rudo Ruby. – Me decía entre suspiros de alegría.

- Deja de suspirar así.

Ambos salimos del baño para que fuera preparando la comida solo. Ella me quería regañar porque no le pedía que me ayudara, pero ella tenía que cuidar bien del huevo. Ya que no debe de estar frió y para que no estuviera tan molesta conmigo, le dije que también quería que ella lo tuviera para que me pudiera avisar cuando nazca y lo viéramos nacer juntos. Lo cual la emociono mucho.

Terminando de preparar la comida para más tarde, fui a tomar un baño, para así relajarme y poder pensar bien las cosas en caso de que nuestros padres llegaran de sorpresa a intentar casarnos o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando la bañera se termino de llenar, empecé a desvestirme cuando note algo extraño en mi espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo como si alguien estuviera espiándome del otro lado de la puerta del baño. En eso me di media vuelta como un rayo y pude ver que Sapphire miraba detrás de la puerta que había dejado medio abierta.

- Cierra ya. – Le grite enfadado.

- Solo un rato más. – Me decía con una voz tierna mientras continuaba observándome.

- Si no cierras tú, entonces lo hare yo. – Me dirigí a la puerta y la azote con rabia. No creí que tuviera ese tipo de gustos.

Al terminar de darme el baño fui a buscar a Sapphire para empezar a comer. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo y me pase mucho tiempo en dentro del baño. Solo que la encontré acorrucada en el sofá con el huevo en sus brazos. Se veía tan tierna que evite despertarla y fui preparando la mesa para que cuando ella despertara pudiéramos cenar juntos.

Cuando termine de poner los últimos arreglos ella se despertó y con mirada dormida se dirigió a la mesa siendo atraída por su olfato y no con los ojos, casi como si ella fuera una sonámbulo de la comida. Tomo asiento y me miraba con una cara graciosa, que no pude evitar reírme de ese gesto.

- ¿Qué sucede Ruby?

- No es nada. Solo comamos.

- ¿Pero donde dejo a Ruby? – Dijo mientras me ponía frente a la cara al huevo.

- ¿Ruby?, pero aún no sabemos si va a ser macho o hembra. – Aparte de que se me olvido preguntarle porque llamarlo como yo.

- Es que siento muy dentro de mí, que será hombrecito. – Puso una cara alegre y froto al huevo en su rostro.

- Bien, solo dejémoslo en el sofá. – En eso tome el huevo e hice un nido con los cojines para que no rodara.

Terminamos de cenar muy noche. Ella se comportaba aún como niña pequeña mientras estábamos comiendo, que la puse a cuidar al huevo mientras lavaba los trastos. Ella subió con "Ruby" a su cuarto esperándome a que subiera. Durante la comida solo se repetía en voz baja, "pronto nacerá Ruby, pronto nacerá Ruby". Así que me advirtió que me apresurara en lavar para verlo nacer pronto.

No quería arruinarle la ilusión por lo que apresure mi ritmo y subí a su cuarto. Pero ella estaba jugando con el huevo, como si fuera un juguete y lo vestía con una de mis camisas y uno de mis gorros. En donde también le dibujo con un plumón negro una cicatriz como la mía.

- Sapphire… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Murmure molesto por la forma de tratar al pobre huevo.

- No te molestes conmigo. El me dijo que lo hiciera. – Respondió con cara juguetona.

- Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Será mejor que cuides bien de Ruby.

- ¿No dormirás con nosotros? – Susurro con voz tierna. – Será como dormir en familia.

- Pero luego no te quejes.

- Si estamos juntos. No importa Ruby. – Me recosté a un lado de ella, pero me sujeto con fuerza y me arrojo a la cama.

- Ahora si no te vas a escapar de esta. – Su comportamiento cambio rápidamente y su rostro parecía como si hubiera perdido el control.

- ¿Qué planeas hacerme? – Decía mientras me trataba de quitar sus manos de encima.

- Algo que he estado esperando desde mucho tiempo. – En eso cerró sus ojos y de manera forzada trataba de besarme, cuando de repente, el huevo comenzó a brillar y salio un pequeño Eevee de el. Al vernos, creyó que éramos sus padres y se abalanzo a mi cara. Deteniendo con su pecho aquel beso. – Ya nació. – Los ojos de Sapphire parecían llorar, pero su cara parecía desilusionada.

- Parece que tenías razón. Pero creo que el no quiere quitarse de mi cara. – Respondí mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima.

- Si que se ven tiernos los dos Rubys.

- Deja de estar bromeando.

Al final nos dormimos los tres juntos en la misma cama pues el pequeñín no quería separarse de ambos y Sapphire parecía aún deprimida de no alcanzar a besarme como lo esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto Día – Belleza estética.

Durante toda la noche, Ruby padre, Ruby hijo y yo, dormimos juntos como si fuéramos una hermosa familia, solo que cada vez que quería acercarme a Ruby padre, Ruby hijo estaba pateándome con sus pequeñas patitas para alejarme, ya que el se encontraba durmiendo entre los dos, y yo lo andaba apretando. No podía acercarme a el sin hacerle daño a Ruby hijo.

Cuando amaneció, me había sentido muy deprimida por no tener a Ruby en mis brazos. Pero al ver que aún seguía tranquilamente dormido a un lado de mi, no lo pensé dos veces. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de besarlo. Era ahora o nunca. Cerré mis ojos para que mi corazón no palpitara tan fuerte. Sentía que me podría desmayar si el se despertara viéndome intentar besarlo desprevenido, así que si tenía los ojos cerrados tenía la excusa de que estaba dormida. Solo que cuando mis labios sintieron algo peludo, pude ver que no era Ruby padre al que besaba, sino más bien Ruby hijo. El pequeñito Eevee estaba pegado en el rostro del papá y se aferraba a el como si fuera una almohada, que no pude sentirme molesta porque mi pequeño Ruby me interrumpió besar a su padre.

- Ruby. – Grite molesta, pero en lugar de que el hijo despertara, el papá fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Bhe?, ¿bhe basa? ¿O nho fui? (¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? ¿Yo no fuí?) – Preguntaba Ruby todo alarmado, mientras que movía los brazos de un lado a otro. - ¿Bhorbhe el guardo efsta fofo obcuro? (¿Por qué el cuarto esta todo oscuro?) – Seguía gritando como loco, pues no se daba cuenta que su hijo se seguía aferrando a el. Pero el pobre Ruby hijo estaba aún dormido, parecía que su padre histérico no podía despertarlo.

- Deja de hacer ruido. Despertaras al bebe. – Le grite molesta al Ruby histérico.

- Ebsda biem, bhero… ¿gomo me lo guito? (Esta bien, pero… ¿Cómo me lo quito?) – Pregunto fijando su rostro a donde yo estaba con ayuda de su oído.

- Veamos... – En eso tome al pequeñito Ruby y hale de el con delicadeza para que no despertara, se veía tan tierno el ver como se dormía, solo que al halar de el no parecía soltarse de su padre.

- Haa… Bhuele, bhuele. (Duele, duele) – Ruby parecía gritar de dolor, mientras que se sostenía su cabeza.

- Que no grites... Cielos… si que esta muy aferrado a ti. – Le decía mientras que ponía mi pierna en su estómago para halar más fuerte de su hijo, pero solo gritaba aún más. – Creo que tendrás que quedarte así otro rato hasta que Ruby despierte. – En eso una idea traviesa llego a mi mente mientras que veía al Ruby padre no ver nada con su hijo en la cara. Que sin darme cuenta solte una pequeña risa.

- ¿He?... ¿Bhasa alco Shapphir? (¿Pasa algo Sapphire?) – A pesar de que no le entendía nada, notaba que su tono de voz parecía estar preocupado.

- Bueno Ruby. Como tú no puedes ver, supongo que no podrás cocinar. Así que hare algo para ustedes dos.

- Hey… no bhe vayash. (No te vayas) – Grito Ruby, mientras que yo corría directo a la cocina.

Durante varios minutos, Ruby bajo cargando en sus brazos a nuestro hijo quien parecía seguir durmiendo, lo tenía acorrucado envuelto en una de sus camisas, parecía como si tuviera cargando a un bebe de verdad. Pero lo que me extrañaba era que lograra quitárselo de encima sin que gritara de dolor.

- Hola Sapphire. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Pregunto amablemente y de forma despreocupada-

- Un momento. ¿Cómo es que te quitaste a Ruby de encima?

- Creo que fue porque tarareaba una canción de cuna cuando me recosté de nuevo. Pareció que se relajaba con la canción y sus garritas dejaron de arrancarme la piel. – Me comentó mientras que se reía un poco con lo último. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué preparas para comer? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi espalda.

- Aún no se. Estaba pensando en un desayuno sencillo. – Me sentía nervioso por su forma de verme y comportarse.

- ¿Qué te parece unos huevos estrellados, en lo que preparo la leche para Ruby? – Parecía que tenía una gran confianza en mí para que preparara el desayuno para los dos mientras que le daba de comer a nuestro hijo recién nacido.

- E…esta bien. Me encargare de eso. – Sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse por esa confianza suya que me dejo a mi.

- Vaya. Si que has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo Sapphire.

Su comentario me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa. Pero el aún continuaba calentando la leche para dársela a Ruby. Cuando note su forma de preocuparse por el pequeño Eevee, parecía como si tuviera una gran experiencia en cuidar niños. Al verlo tan seguro de si mismo y también su cuidados y atenciones, parecía como si fuera un padre cariñoso. Tan tierno se veía que me preguntaba si el sería un gran padre que me dieron ganas de decírselo.

- Bien. Parece que la leche ya esta lo suficientemente caliente para ti. – Dijo Ruby padre, después de haber sacado la leche y puesto en un frasco. – Pero necesitamos algo para que puedas tomarla. – En eso, el fue a asomarse por la ventana. Arranco una flor de la rosa y se la puso al frasco. Con eso fabrico un cupón para que Ruby hijo pudiera beber con facilidad.

- Vaya Ruy. Si que eres muy bueno criando niños. De seguro serás un buen padre. – Se lo decía con ánimos, aunque creo que el lo tomo como una broma.

- ¿Si es así como me ves? Entonces creo que tú serías una gran esposa. – Su rostro se veía muy serio, no parecía estar inseguro de lo que decía, eso me hacía sonrojar y sentirme muy nerviosa que casi tiraba los platos. Pero esa cara de seriedad duro solo un par de segundos y luego comenzó a reírse. – Debiste de ver tu cara. – Me lo decía entre carcajadas. Pero eso me hacía enfurecer que quería agarrarlo a golpes.

- No mas y no te doy un golpe porque tienes a Ruby en tus brazos aún. – Me sentía tan furiosa con el, que el tan solo mover mis dedos se podían escuchar el crujir de mis articulaciones.

- Bueno, ya. No te molestes y sentémonos a comer, que si no se enfriara el desayuno. – El aún seguía teniendo ese rostro de despreocupación que suele poner cada vez que me hace enojar. Como detesto que ponga esa cara.

Terminando de desayunar. Ruby me dio permiso de cuidar a nuestro pequeñín mientras que el se encargaba de lavar los trastes sucios. Eso me dio tiempo de poder pasar tiempo con nuestro pequeño hijo y también el de planear un nuevo método para atraer la atención de Ruby y besarlo. No podía volver a intentar tomarlo por la fuerza, ya que Ruby hijo volvería a interrumpirnos. Así que debería de tener un segundo plan.

Llegue sin darme cuenta a mi habitación con Ruby en mis brazos. El ya se había dormido así que lo acorruque en mi cama. Se veía tan tierno la forma en como se dormía que quería atesorar su imagen. Por lo que busque entre las cosas de Ruby una de sus cámaras con las que le toma fotos a sus pokémons.

Saqué una gran variedad de cosas y entre sus portafolios de fotos pude encontrar la cámara que estaba buscando así también como su paquete de maquillaje. Lo raro es que durante estos últimos días, el no se ha puesto nada de su maquillaje.

Creo que ha sido porque el ha tomado más responsabilidad de ser el hombre de la casa. Tras estar viendo su paquete de maquillaje, me dio curiosidad ver que tipo de cosas son las que usa para verse bien, aunque yo prefiero verlo más al natural. Encontré unos cuantos tubos con tinta negra, unas cajas pequeñas y redondas con una especie de polvos y otras cosas muy raras y chistosas con esponjas. Si que era mucho lo que el traía para maquillarse.

Cuando termine de distraerme con su maquillaje, recordé lo de tomarle una foto a nuestro pequeño. Baje con la cámara de Ruby a toda prisa para que me enseñara como tomarle una foto. Quería tener varias fotos de el, si que se veía tierno. Pero cuando baje las escaleras, lo encontré dormido entre los sillones. No podía despertarlo, ya que se veía muy agotado, pero recordé como se estaba riendo de mí antes del desayuno, así que tome mi venganza y busque un marcador para pintarle su cara. Eso le enseñara a no reírse de mi.

Le hice unos cuantos soles en sus ojos, un bigote ondulado y una barba puntiaguda. Se veía tan gracioso, que quería ver su expresión de cuando despertara. Pero cuando lo vi dibujado, me puse a pensar que maquillarse no debe ser tan difícil como el lo hace ver y que yo podría lucir mejor que el. Aunque necesitaría ayuda para poder maquillarme, no se bien para que sirve cada una de esas cosas.

Recordé entonces que una de nuestras senpais, Blue, era una de esas chicas que se suelen maquillar de cierta forma para enamorar a la gente y engañarlas y robarles su dinero. Si ella me puede enseñar a maquillarme de esa forma, entonces Ruby caerá rendido a mis pies y así lograre que el me bese.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?, no puedo hacer que ella venga. Quiero que cuando Ruby despierte me vea hermosa. Por lo que recordé que podría llamarla, aunque no tenía su número en mi casa, Ruby si lo tenía en su Pokenav. Busque entre sus pantalones si es que el lo llevaba en su bolsillos, pero no encontré ese artefacto. Si no estaba en sus pantalones, debería de estar en su mochila. Así que subí de nuevo a mi cuarto donde estaba su mochila.

Llegue y busque dentro de su mochila, lo cual pude dar con su pokenav. Cuando lo encontré empecé a apretar botones para buscar algo que me indique que fuera el número de Blue senpai, ya que no sabía leer muy bien. Pensé que sería más complicado moverle a esta cosa que el tomarle una foto a Ruby hijo, pero no me costo mucho trabajo, ya que en una lista de letras, algunas tenían fotos adjuntas y en una de ellas estaba la de Blue senpai.

- …Hola. ¿Ruby?... – En eso respondió del otro lado Blue.

- Hola. ¿Blue senpai? Habla Sapphire. – Supongo que Blue tenía el número del Poke-nav de Ruby por lo que debió confundirse.

- …Ha. Hola cariño… ¿Para qué me llamas?... – Ella parecía estar muy confiada.

- Quería saber si me podrías decir… ¿cómo me podría maquillar? – Me sentía tan nerviosa en pedirle algo como esto. – Perdona, creo que fue una mala ide…

- …No, no cuelgues…Supongo que es para impresionar a tu novio… ¿No es así cariño?... – Me sentía aún más nerviosa por la forma en que me lo decía.

- No, no es para eso. Es que…

- …No te pongas así, amor. Yo te diré como maquillarte… Primero dime si tienes tus armas listas para empezar con esto…

- Ham…, este. Tengo el maquillaje de Ruby, pero no se para que se usa cada cosa.

- … Esta bien, tan solo dime como lucen y yo te digo para que se usan…

- Tengo un tubo negro y dentro tiene una especie de cepillo con tinta negra dentro.

- … Que raro es tu novio como para tener algo como eso…

- No digas esas cosas.

- … Bien, ya cásate… Si que lo debes amar mucho… Pero bueno, esa cosa sirve para alaciar las pestañas… Debes de usar ese cepillo en tus pestañas y hacer como si las estuvieras peinando.

- Bien. Lo hare. – En eso tome esa cosa y la acerque nerviosamente con mis manos temblando hacía mis ojos. Sentía miedo que me pudiera picar con esa cosa. – Listo, ya esta hecho.

- … Si que fuiste algo rápida… Bueno… ¿Qué otra cosa tiene?...

- Tiene una especie de caja redonda con unos polvos rojizos con una esponja dentro.

- … Eso sirve para que tus mejillas se vean más delicadas y te veas más dulce… Solo agarra la esponja y muévela suavemente y en círculos en tus mejillas…

- Bien sensei.

Comencé a hacer cada procedimiento con cuidado y me fui a un espejo para ver como quedaba. Note que mis mejillas tuvieran un color como si me hubiera ruborizado. Supuse que a Ruby le gustaría verme igual que las veces que me había ruborizado y el tomaba la iniciativa. Así que si me veía aún más ruborizada, de seguro el no se resistirá en tomarme.

- Ya termine.

- …Esta bien… ¿Qué más tienes ahí?...

- Pues tiene una especie de polvos azules con una esponja más diminuta al final de una vara de plástico

- … Eso sirve para deslumbrar tus ojos… Aplícalo entre ceja y pestaña de cada ojo, pero que sea muy poco…

- ¿En serio? Bien. Lo hare. – Me sentía aún nerviosa, pero cuando termine de verme al espejo, me veía algo extraña. Pero supongo que a el le gustara.

- … ¿Tiene algo más?...

- Pues solo otros polvos más, y son blancos.

- … Bien… supongo que no necesitaras eso con la tierna piel que tienes…

- Entonces gracias por todo sensei.

- … No tienes porque… Ahora al ataque y haz que te haga lo que quieras… - Cuando dijo eso parecía tener una risa maligna y colgó.

Cuando termine la llamada, volví a tomar la cámara y le empecé a buscar demás botones para tomarle la foto a mi hijo. Lo bueno es que seguía dormido y se veía tan tierno e indefenso que me sentía entusiasmada. Ajuste la lentilla más grande hacía el y la pequeña para poder verlo. Trate de buscar algún botón para ver si así funcionaba, aparte de que ya lo había visto antes tomarle cientos de fotos hacía sus Pokémon y notaba que presionaba algún un botón de la parte superior. Solo que cuando enfoque, no note una extraña presencia detrás de mí.

- ¿Sapphire? – Esa voz la reconocía, pero por su tono parecía estar molesto. - ¿Me puedes explicar porque tengo el rostro pintado? – Cuando escuche eso, supe que era Ruby, pero no le hice caso a ese regaño suyo y decidí ir tras el a besarlo.

- Ven a mí Ruby. – En eso corrí hacía el con los ojos cerrados.

- Alto ahí. – El detuvo mis labios con su mochila y la sostuvo frente a mi rostro. – ¿Acaso no oíste lo que te dije?

- No me vengas con eso y ven conmigo. – En eso le arrebate la mochila para tirarla y abalanzarme hacía el.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cara? – Pregunto molesto y asustado a la vez, mientras que me sujetaba lejos de el.

- ¿No te gusta lo bien que me veo?

- Que bien vas a estar si te excediste con eso. Pareces como si te hubieras ido al circo.

- Perdón. Solo quería verme más bonita para ti.

- Sapphire. Tú te ves bien como siempre lo has estado antes de pintarte de esa forma. No era necesario que hicieras esto. – Su rostro parecía ahora preocupado, pero ya no estaba molesto conmigo. De repente me abrazo y ya no sabía que hacer. – Sapphire. No quiero que cambies del todo por mí.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, lo digo en serio. Pero primero…

El me sujeto de la espalda y me llevo arrastrando hacía el baño. Me lavo la cara en el lavabo y me quito todo el maquillaje del rostro. Después el hizo lo mismo para quitarse los dibujos que le había dejado.

Después de que nos lavamos los rostros, el se veía algo intrigado del como supo como es que sabía para que servían cada uno de sus maquillajes. Por lo que termine contándole acerca de la llamada a Blue senpai y porque le pinte su cara. Me sentía como si hubiera robado o algo peor por lo molesto que se veía el, pero parecía más molesto por Blue senpai que conmigo. Pero cuando termine de explicarle todo, el me sujeto entre sus brazos y me llevo con Ruby.

- ¿Sapphire, puedes acercarte un poco a el? – Me dijo ahora un poco más serio.

- Este… si… - Me sentía muy extraña por lo que el iba a hacer, pero cuando vi que tomo su cámara del piso el apunto hacía nosotros.

- Nos tomaremos una foto los tres juntos, así que guárdame un lugar. – En eso, puso la cámara en un mueble y se sentó al otro lado de mí y de Ruby hijo.

- Esta será una hermosa foto familiar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Cuando el pregunto el flash de la cámara nos ilumino. – Maldición, ahora tendré que ajustarla de nuevo.

- Perdón. – Me sentí mal el decir ese comentario.

- No te preocupes. Lo que dijiste me estremeció. Solo déjame reajustar la cámara de nuevo. Creo que tirare esta foto que salio mal.

- No. Espera. – Yo le advertí repentinamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Sapphire?

- Quería saber si… ¿Me podría quedar con esa foto también? – Me sentía algo avergonzada el pedirselo.

- ¿Y para qué la quieres si no salio bien la foto?

- Bueno… es que… es nuestra primera foto de nosotros juntos y quería tenerla aún si salió mal. – Sentía como salían lágrimas de mis ojos.

- No te preocupes. Te la puedes quedar.

El volvió a ajustar la cámara y se sentó de nuevo de mi lado y de Ruby, sin hacer tanto ruido para despertarlo, solo que esta vez puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y se pego un poco más a mí. Se sentía tan bien estar sentados juntos de esa forma, que me sentía volar de felicidad. Cuando la cámara nos tomo la foto buena, Ruby me la mostró y me sentía muy contenta y algo nerviosa por la forma en que estaba sonriendo por ese abrazo que me dio Ruby. Y aunque sentía ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante, el intento tomar la iniciativa, me sujeto fuertemente de los hombros y se quedo viéndome fijamente, pero cuando el estaba a punto de besarme, Ruby hijo se había despertado por la brusquedad de su papá y empezó a juguetear con su cola contra la cara de su padre. Evitando que Ruby me besara como quería.

- Parece que también quiere atención. – Me dijo Ruby algo nervioso.

- Olvídate de eso y apresúrate en lo que estabas haciendo. – Yo me sentía tan ilusionada que cuando se detuvo no pude soportar sentirme molesta con el y de Ruby hijo. Solo que cuando grite de esa forma, asuste al pobrecito y salio corriendo de mi cuarto.

- ¿Ya vez lo que hiciste? – Ruby parecía estar algo molesto. Y salio corriendo tras el.

- Espérame, no era mi intención. – Yo también fui corriendo a tratar de disculparme con Ruby hijo.

Llegando a la cocina, pude ver a Ruby padre abrazando a Ruby hijo y tratando de tranquilizarlo. Si que el sería un buen padre, era muy responsable. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi, si lo ahuyenté de esa forma. Me acerque a ambos para ver que pasaba y Ruby me pidió que lo cargara.

- Anda Sapphire. Discúlpate con el. – Me pidió con un rostro un poco más alegre.

- Perdón Ruby. No quería espantarte. – Ruby hijo me veía tiernamente y al parecer acepto mis disculpas y se aferro a mí.

- Te disculpo Sapphire. – Susurro Ruby haciendo una voz un poco chillona.

- No bromees.

- Ya, ya. Tranquila. ¿Qué te parece si ustedes dos salen a jugar un rato ya que hicieron las paces, mientras que yo preparo algo para comer más tarde?

- Muy bien. ¿Listo Ruby? – Ahora me sentía más contenta.

- Vee.

- Solo no se hagan daño y no tarden. – Nos grito Ruby, mientras que Ruby hijo y yo salíamos fuera de la casa a jugar por un rato.

- Si mamá.

- No sigas jugando con eso.

Ruby y yo empezamos a correr un rato en uno de mis lugares favoritos en el bosque. Le mostré el lugar en donde conocí a su padre, el como nos comportamos cuando nos conocimos por segunda vez y también le conté sobre todo lo que paso durante esta semana. Aunque termino durmiendo por mis historias, lo levante para que ambos nos pusiéramos a jugar como si fuéramos madre e hijo. A pesar de que no sea tan bueno en los cuidados como lo es Ruby, en esto si que soy buena.

Al atardecer, ambos regresamos algo llenos de lodo y uno que otro moretón. Si que jugamos los dos muy rudos. Justo lo que esperaba de Ruby hijo. Ambos ya nos encontrábamos muy hambrientos y queríamos dar bocado de las delicias que Ruby tenía para ambos.

En la entrada Ruby estaba dormido en una silla, a un lado de la puerta. Parecía como un ancianito, pero a la vez se veía muy tierno. Ambos fuimos a intentar despertarlo, pero cuando el abrió los ojos, en lugar de tener un rostro de alegría por vernos, más bien era de ira.

- ¿Qué no les dije que no se hicieran daño? – Ruby si que estaba echando fuego por la boca.

- Pero si no nos hicimos tanto daño. – Tenía miedo de verlo a la cara. En realidad que asusta verlo molesto.

- ¿Cómo de que no? Si ambos están llenos de raspones. Mira al pobre de Ruby que tan lastimado esta.

- No esta tan lastimado. Además las cicatrices son parte del crecer de todo joven.

- Ni que me lo digas. – En eso el señalo con su mano la cicatriz de su frente.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, no importa. Sabía que vendrían ustedes algo sucios así que les prepare el baño para los dos.

- Yupi. Gracias mamá Ruby. – Le dije mientras entramos corriendo los dos al baño.

- Que dejes de estar bromeando con eso. – Grito aún con tono medio molesto.

- No dejare de hacerlo mami.

Terminando de bañarnos, note que Ruby me había dejado ropa limpia. En verdad de que el se preocupaba por ambos. Por lo que al salir de la tina, sequé a Ruby hijo y me vestí con el conjunto, en el cual había una especie de nota. Y aunque Ruby sabía que yo no se leer, solo vi en tinta roja unos dibujitos de una persona golpeando la puerta. Y del otro lado del papel también había lo mismo. Supuse que significaba que tocara la puerta dos veces.

Me acerque a la puerta del baño y toque las dos veces. Ruby entro de inmediato llevando puesto sus lentes y un cubre bocas blanco, y también parecía llevar una especie de maletín color negro consigo. No parecía decir nada, solo entro saco un poco de algodón y alcohol de el y empezó a aplicarnos lo a Ruby y a mi y salio de ahí como si nada. Creía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero en realidad se preocupaba por los dos.

Más tarde cuando baje a la cocina, pude observar que se lucio con todo el banquete. Había una gran variedad de platillos que mi al parecer se veían elegantes y también habían unas cuantas botellas con biberones. Supongo que Ruby no solo se había quedado a cocinar, sino que también había salido de compras y atendido la casa.

- Gracias por la comida Ruby. – Trate de espantarlo ya que el aún no nos había visto llegar.

- ¿Ha? Que bien que llegaron. Siéntense a comer.

- Si. – Dije con mucha energía mientras que Ruby hijo también gritaba de emoción de entre mis brazos.

El almuerzo estuvo totalmente delicioso e inclusive Ruby hijo parecía estar también muy satisfecho, que salto de mis brazos y empezó a llenar de besos en la mejilla a su padre.

- Oye. Déjame algunos. – Le dije con tono de regaño y en broma a Ruby hijo.

- Ya tranquilízate. Bueno, lavare los trastes, me podrían esperar arriba los dos.

- Si Ruby. – Cuando dijo eso, pensé que me tenía más sorpresas guardándome. – Vamos Ruby, esperemos a tu papá a que suba. – En eso le quite de encima al hijo y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

- ¿A que quién suba? – Grito algo molesto Ruby.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Ruby subiera. Yo estaba esperándolo impacientemente sentada en una esquina del colchón y a mi lado, Ruby hijo también tomo la misma postura que yo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, el se veía totalmente cansado que cayo al piso rendido.

- ¿Ruby? – Grite abrumada. – Ruby ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Anda respóndeme? – Trate de levantarlo, mientras que lo meneaba de un lado a otro, pero no reaccionaba. Solo escuchaba sus ronquidos.

- ¿Veee? – Ruby se veía algo preocupado que se sujeto al rostro de Ruby y empezó a roer su frente.

- Ruby. Niño malo. – En eso trate de quitárselo de encima, solo que estaba igual de aferrado que la vez anterior. – No es justo, ahora no podré aprovecharme de su estado. Eres un tramposo Ruby. ¿Lo sabías?

Y con eso termino el día. No pude despertar a Ruby padre de su estado inconciente y no pude quitar a Ruby hijo de su rostro. Por lo que lo único que pude hacer es que nos durmiéramos juntos aunque era muy extraño el ver el rostro de Ruby con su hijo pegado en el. Lo que si pude hacer es que el me abrazara de manera forzada.


	7. Chapter 7

Séptimo Día – Final de vacaciones. Noche inesperada.

En un extraño escenario, con tan solo unas pequeñas rendijillas ante mis ojos, solo podía ver un extraño escenario desolado y obscuro. No podía escucharme con claridad, sentía que algo me desgarraba la cara, como si llevara puesto una especie de máscara clavada entre la frente y la quijada, en la cual no podía escuchar mi propia voz. El lugar aún viéndose tan frío y lúgubre, yo sentía que era extrañamente calido.  
>De pronto abrieron una enorme y pesada puerta de madera. De ella salieron un par de soldados en armadura, ambos se dirigieron hacía mi y me sujetaron de ambos brazos, yo no podía resistirme, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y aunque gritara que me liberaran la cosa que tenía en el rostro me impedía poder comunicarme. En verdad esto se sentía como una pesadilla.<br>Me llevaron por una serie de pasillos con muros de un tabacón de piedra. El lugar en verdad parecía estar al estilo medieval. Pensé que esto era un sueño, intentaba despertar de el, pero me era imposible, algo me impedía despertar. Al terminar el recorrido forzoso, pude notar una puerta más grande y de un estilo sumamente elegante y de la realeza. Frente a esa puerta había otros dos soldados quienes nos abrieron para ver que era una sala real, con marcos grandes, en el piso una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta unos tronos hechos de oro sólido. En ellas, los reyes que estaban ahí se parecían a mi padre y a mi madre, solo que el tenía una extensa barba que me costaba trabajo reconocerlo. Ambos portaban vestuarios de la época y de suma riqueza. Al lado de ellos estaba Sapphire igualmente estaba vistiendo como ellos con un extravagante diseño y de un color azulado, también llevaba puesta una tiara plateada. El rey (o sea mi padre) me veía con serio rencor, parecía como si ya me trajera odio.  
>- ¿Y entonces, el príncipe os estará listo para casarse con su prometida, aquí presente o seguirá comportándose como un idiota? – Vocifero desde su trono con un tono seriamente molesto y algo tosca. Cuando dijo que si ya estaba listo para casarme, sentía como si el sueño de la boda forzada volviera a repetirse.<br>- Querido, aún no le han quitado la mascara. – Mi madre trato de tranquilizarlo, pero el seguía viéndome con odio. – Guardias quítenle la mascara.  
>- Guardias. Deténganse.<br>- Pero querido. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
>- Nada. Pero el puede tomar la decisión aún teniendo eso en el rostro. Así que no seas idiota y acéptala sino quieres volver a estar encerrado en el calabozo.<br>Yo no sabía que hacer. Trate de gritar, intente de hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas y cuando un extraño golpe en mi cabeza me hizo sentir noqueado porque el cuarto parecía estar oscureciéndose ante mis ojos. Y a pesar de que no pudiera ver nada, no sentía estar adormilado. Creo que había despertado, pero… ¿Por qué aún seguía sintiendo la mascara en mi rostro y por qué se sentía peluda?  
>- Ruby, deja de estar gritando. – Era Sapphire la que me estaba regañando en esta oscuridad, pero después sentía algo empujarme el estómago.<br>- ¿Gué bsucube? (¿Qué sucede?) - ¿Pero qué demonios? Aún no puedo entender mis palabras y de repente sentí que me alaban la mascara del rostro, lo cual me desgarraba demasiado la piel.  
>- Volviste a despertar con nuestro Ruby pegado a tu rostro. Sabes, a pesar de que sea un pequeño, tiene una fuerza mayor. – Me comento con una voz demasiado forzosa.<br>- Ia bhara. Io me enfargo fe efsfo. (Ya para. Yo me encargo de esto) – En eso volví a tararear una canción de cuna para intentar quitarme a Ruby del rostro. Hasta que sentí que sus garritas dejaron de sentirse apretados. Cuando eso paso, pude sujetarlo entre mis brazos y se veía estar dormido.  
>- ¿Cómo es que te lo pudiste quitar? – Parecía estar sorprendida al ver como lo desprendía de mi cara.<br>- Te lo había dicho antes. Solo le tararee una canción de cuna.  
>- Es cierto. Se me olvido. – Respondió con una sonrisilla traviesa. – Por cierto. ¿En qué estabas soñando? Parecías estar algo dramático.<br>- ¿Ha?, no era nada.  
>- En verdad. Parecías como si te fueran a matar.<br>- Pues casi. – Murmure volteando a otro lado.  
>- ¿Qué dijiste? – Ella parecía tener un aspecto travieso<br>- Yo nada.  
>- ¿En serio?<br>- En serio. Mejor bajemos a preparar algo para desayunar. Bueno. ¿Si es que quieres ayudarme a hacerlo?  
>- ¿De verdad? Yupi. – Cuando le di esa propuesta, no pensé que se pusiera tan contenta.<p>

Ambos bajamos a la cocina, aún yo con Ruby en brazos. Trate de buscarle un lugar al pequeño en el sofá, mientras que iba con Sapphire a ayudarle a preparar algo. Y aunque ella parecía estar nerviosa y cortaba trozos grandes, su habilidad para cocinar mejoraba. Ella también intento prepararle la leche a Ruby, solo que dejo mucho tiempo hirviéndola y la espuma se desbordo. Supongo que aún tenía que enseñarle más.  
>Terminando de desayunar, me encargue de hacer la limpieza, mientras que ella intentaba de pasar más tiempo con el pequeño Ruby. Me sentía raro decirle Ruby al Eevee que nos regalo Gold senpai, pero Sapphire decidió ponerle ese nombre. Cuando termine de lavar los trastes, Sapphire apareció cargando a Ruby entre sus brazos y poniéndolo frente a ella cubriendo su boca.<br>- Hola papá. ¿Ya podemos salir a jugar con mamá? – Murmuro Sapphire con una voz algo ronca y con un tono algo travieso.  
>- Deja de hacer ventrilocuismo con Ruby.<br>- Yai, papá esta molesto.  
>- Que dejes de hacer eso.<br>Cuando la regañe por su comportamiento, Sapphire parecía estar algo triste. No pensé que ella se sintiera tan mal por lo que le había dicho. Pero cuando me acerque a ella también pude notar unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo desde sus bellos ojos.  
>- Sapphire. ¿Te pasa algo?<br>- Es hoy. ¿No?  
>- ¿A que te refieres con hoy?<br>- Cuando nuestros padres regresen de sus vacaciones. ¿Es hoy? – Rayos, se me había olvidado que nuestros padres regresaban este día. El tiempo lo sentí volar.  
>- Es cierto. Hoy regresan a casa.<br>- Entonces podríamos disfrutar este día los tres juntos antes de que ellos lleguen.  
>- He…, bueno…, supongo que si podríamos. Pero no tenemos idea si nos vuelven a sorprender como cuando ellos se fueron.<br>- Tienes razón. Así que creo que mejor deberíamos apresurarnos en disfrutar este momento antes de que ellos nos sorprendan. – En eso, ella me tomo del brazo y salimos corriendo a su base secreta.

Durante un buen rato de correr por el bosque al fin llegamos a su base. Ruby se veía tan emocionado que empezó a juguetear y morder los peluches con los que yo había dejado para decorado el lugar. Si que tenía energías el pequeño. Los tres nos pasamos jugando y escondiéndonos en ese lugar por un buen rato.  
>Estuvimos jugando por un par de horas, y el pequeño Ruby ya se veía agotado de tanto juego. Sapphire lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acorruco en alguno de los cojines del lugar para que pudiera dormirse un rato. Luego, ella entro en la tienda de campaña y al parecer saco una especie de colchón de ahí dentro. No pensé que algo como eso cupiera ahí y más que nada no recordaba que hubiera comprado eso.<br>- Ruby…. ¿Puedes venir por favor? – Me hablo con voz temblorosa y haciéndome señas de que me sentara a un lado suyo.  
>- ¿Si Sapphire?<br>- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos.  
>- ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Nunca paro de pensar en aquel día Sapphire.<br>- Yo tampoco lo olvido. Recuerdo cuando los dos peleamos aquí por una estupidez y de ahí hicimos nuestra apuesta.  
>- Tienes razón Sapphire. Pero ambos empatamos aquel día. Ninguno de los dos gano.<br>- Si, pero por el esfuerzo debimos de haber obtenido algún premio. ¿No lo crees? – Ella parecía tramar algo que inclusive se abalanzaba un poco a mi pecho.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres Sapphire?<br>- Bueno… ¿Cómo te lo digo?... Trato de decir que si… - Vaya que se veía muy tierna cuando se ponía así de nerviosa.  
>- No te preocupes. Creo que te refieres a algo como esto. – En eso, la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté en el colchón que ella había sacado.<br>- Vaya Ruby. Creo que ya era hora de que hicieras algo como esto. – Me decía mientras ponía un rostro travieso y me envolvía entre sus brazos.  
>- No hables.<p>

Cuando estábamos a punto de darnos un beso, mi Pokenav comenzó a sonar y nos dio un susto a ambos que sin querer nos golpeamos las cabezas. Conteste de inmediato porque nos arruino el momento, inclusive Sapphire se veía molesta con que nos hubieran llamado y comenzó a darme unos golpecitos por haber contestado.  
>- Hola.<br>- … Hola hijo…  
>- ¿M…Mamá?<br>- … Si hijo… Te llamo porque al parecer nos tardaremos un poco más de lo esperado en llegar… Así que esperamos que tengan la casa limpia cuando lleguemos…  
>- ¿Qué, pero por qué?<br>- … Eso dijo el profesor Birch… y también dice que espera que hayas hecho un gran avance en la casa… Nos vemos…  
>- ¿Pero que se a creído ese…? – No intente terminar esa frase porque Sapphire estaba aquí presente.<br>- ¿Qué pasa Ruby? ¿Qué es lo que te dijeron nuestros padres? – Parecía que ella ya se había puesto más tranquila después de que no le di el beso que ella esperaba.  
>- Querían que les arregláramos la casa cuando ellos llegaran y que vendrán un poco más tarde de lo esperado.<br>- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que aún tendremos más tiempo de hacer algo en la casa los dos juntos? – Cuando hizo esa pregunta Sapphire no podía saber bien que tenía entre manos. Parecía como si planeara alguna travesura.  
>- Este…, yo creo que sí.<br>- Entonces tengo algo listo para eso. – Me respondió con un gran brillo en sus ojos. Como si sus esperanzas volvieran a regresarle a su corazón.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – No me daba buena espina lo que tenía tramado. En verdad que quería hacer algo cuando llegaramos.<br>- No es nada pronto lo veras. – En eso me tomo de la mano y estaba a punto de lanzarse por las lianas, cuando la detuve.  
>- ¿A dónde crees que vas?<br>- ¿Y ahora por qué me detienes?  
>- ¿No se te olvida algo?<br>- Es cierto. Nuestro hijo.  
>- ¿Cómo de que nuestro hijo?<br>- No estés perdiendo el tiempo y ve por Ruby.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres con que yo estoy haciendo perder el tiempo si es que a ti se te estaba olvidando al pobrecito?<br>- No me estés echando la culpa de eso. – En eso detuve de pelearme con ella y algo familiar me llego a la mente. Pare de gritarle y de sentirme molesto por nuestra pelea y me tire al suelo a carcajadas.  
>- ¿Ahora de qué te ríes? ¿Acaso estas loco o qué te pasa? – Ella parecía aún no comprender la situación por la que estábamos pasando.<br>- ¿N…No te das cuenta de lo qué estamos haciendo? – Aún me sentía con ganas de seguir riendo, y no sabía si podía parar.  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no me estoy dando cuenta? ¿Acaso estas insinuando que soy una despistada o qué? – En verdad parecía estar muy molesta conmigo.<br>- No, no quiero decir eso. Pero… ¿Lo qué estamos haciendo no te suena familiar?  
>- ¿A qué te refieres Ruby? – Sapphire me pregunto con tono amenazante, con una fría mirada y tomándome con fuerza de la camisa.<br>- A que volvemos al principio.  
>- ¡Explícate!<br>- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que volvemos a pelearnos de la misma forma que aquel día en el que nos volvimos a encontrar después de muchos años.  
>- ¿Ha?... Tienes razón. – Sapphire ya se comporto un poco más calmada y sumisa. Creo que se sintió mal de estar gritándome.<br>- No te preocupes. Creo que yo hubiera estado haciendo lo mismo. – Le respondí de forma un poco más alegre para hacerla sentir bien mientras que le daba un fuerte abrazo. Después la solté por un rato y fui por Ruby. – Y bien. ¿Nos vamos?  
>- Si. Tenemos que regresar antes de que ellos lleguen.<br>Ella ahora se veía un poco más motivada que me halo con tremenda fuerza y se abalanzo a gran velocidad de liana en liana para llegar en un tiempo record a su casa, lanzándonos a Ruby y a mí por la ventana de su habitación. Aunque parece que estaba tan emocionada en llegar que en lugar de caer primero a su cama o al suelo de cuando menos, me di un golpe la cabeza contra una de las paredes.  
>- Ruby. ¿Ruby, te encuentras bien? No te mueras, por favor. – Ella se postro arriba de mi pecho con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas después de que el pequeño Ruby salio corriendo de mis brazos.<br>- No estoy muerto. – Le grite algo molesto por su suposición.  
>- Perdona, es que como eres muy frágil…<br>- ¿Cómo de que soy frágil?  
>- Yai. No me grites de esa forma.<p>

Un rato después de hacer la limpieza de la casa, ambos preparamos algo de comer, ya que se estaba poniendo tarde, solo que no me había dado cuenta de que automáticamente mi cuerpo arreglo la mesa como si fuera de un restaurante Frances y por si fuera poco tenía un estilo de una cena romántica, con flores rojas, que no se como rayos las conseguí, velas en un candelabro, tampoco supe de donde lo había sacado y con arreglos de servilletas dobladas como si fueran papel de origami y puestas en jarrones delgados y miniatura.  
>Cuando Sapphire vio la forma en que acomode la mesa, ella me abrazo por la espalda con fuerza y también comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la mía. A pesar de que no se sintiera de la misma forma en que suele abrazarme con toda sus fuerzas, esta se sintió mucho más cálida y suave que antes. No quería que se detuviera, pero teníamos que apresurarnos antes de que ellos llegaran y vieran que involuntariamente, prepare una cena romántica.<br>A pesar de que lo que preparamos no era lo que se podría decir "indicado" para una cena de esta escala. Lo disfrutamos como si este fuera la mejor cena que tenemos juntos de lo que llevamos de toda esta semana. Aunque no estaba seguro de que el haber preparado la carne con vino blanco le causara a Sapphire efectos secundarios, que casi se desmayaba al terminarse su cena.  
>- Sapphire. Sapphire, levántate. – Me incline hacía ella para levantarla del suelo.<br>- Silencio que no soy sorda. Solo tengo sueño. – Me lo decía con unas palabras entorpecidas por su estado.  
>- No seas testaruda y levántate.<br>- No me regañes niñito.  
>- ¿Cómo de que niñito si soy mayor que tu?<br>- Ya no estés gritando y solo acércate a mí.  
>En eso Sapphire comenzó a rodearme con sus brazos y sujeto mi nuca con ternura para que estuviera más cerca de ella. Pero cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse el uno al otro y sellar ese momento tan romántico con un tierno beso, que era lo que ambos queríamos hacer durante todo este tiempo que nuestros odiosos padres nos dejaron solos para que nosotros dos hiciéramos algo que ellos querían algo que aunque me duela decirlo nos gustara. El dulce momento nos fue interrumpido por el sonido de una camioneta que iluminaba la entrada de la casa con sus faros. El tan solo pensar que ellos nos vieran en esta situación hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.<br>Reacomode como de rayo los adornos románticos que había dejado en la mesa y empecé a mover a Sapphire que ya se veía algo inconciente hacía un armario para que ellos no nos encontraran. Evite dejar huellas porque de seguro mi padre usaría alguno de sus pokémon para intentar localizarnos.  
>Solo que cuando cerré la puerta del closet, note que Ruby también nos había seguido hasta donde estábamos y los tres quedamos encerrados. Cuando mis padres abrieron la puerta con un portazo de un Slaking, arrojaron las maletas en el pasillo y mi papá comenzo a buscar por todos lados, tal y como lo sospechaba de el.<br>- ¿Dónde, dónde estará ese idiota? – Vocifero con gran rabia.  
>- Cariño, no te enfades. Sabes que esto era lo que todos queríamos.<br>- Lo se querida. Pero es mejor que me asegure que ese tonto no haya decidido retractarse de sus responsabilidades.  
>¿Retractarme yo? ¿Pues en qué diablos estará pensado? Bueno, no lo culpo. Durante estos últimos días he tenido sueños como esos en los que casi me retracto de mis palabras y más aún de mis propios sentimientos. Así que ni como poder negarlo.<br>- De seguro han de estar bien. O a lo mejor ambos han de estar encerrados en la habitación de mi Sapphire, Norman. – Le grito el profesor Birch a mi padre en un tono alegre, mientras que aún seguía desmontando el equipaje de la camioneta.  
>- ¿Pero qué es lo que dices tonto?<br>Con un tremendo aullido que hizo mi padre, Sapphire despertó de aquel estado en que se encontraba, con un rostro completamente sonrojado tras ver que estábamos encerrados en un armario los dos juntos y con un aspecto totalmente relucido después del estado en el que se había encontrado hace unos pocos minutos. Pareciese que ella con tan solo dormir un poco es capaz de mejorarse por completo.  
>- Ruby. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Sapphire parecía confundida, pero al preguntarme lo hizo con una voz muy tierna.<br>- Shh… ¿No hagas tanto ruido que nos descubrirán? – Le susurre con algo de preocupación que podía sentir varias gotas de mi sudor escurrir en mi cuerpo y mis latidos acelerándose a cien mil revoluciones por segundo.  
>- ¿Quiénes nos descubrirán? – Ahora susurro para seguirme el paso.<br>- Nuestros padres.  
>- ¿Ya llegaron? – Su tono pareció elevarse un poco más y también se puso algo histérica.<br>- Que no hagas tanto ruido.  
>- Pero no podremos hacer lo que siempre he estado esperando hacer.<br>Entonces ella empezó a derramar lágrimas, pero cuando estaba a punto de sollozar, que logre tapar su boca antes de que sus gemidos nos descubrieran con mis labios. Fue un auto reflejo, pero no deteste esta acción que hizo mi cuerpo, es más lo estaba disfrutando y creo que ella también ya que sus manos rodeaban mi cuello y sus dedos revoloteaban mi cabello. Entonces Ruby empezó a ronronear en nuestras piernas que detuve de besarla.  
>- ¿Por qué te detuviste cariño? – Pregunto con unos ojos tan brillantes y tiernos que parecía que iluminaba este cuarto oscuro.<br>- E…Es que… bueno… – Entonces como me sentía tan nervioso, solo pude apuntar a donde estaba Ruby.  
>- Parece que Ruby hijo quiere que le prestemos atención. – Sapphire parecía tener un tono travieso. Lo sujeto entre sus brazos y se lo puso frente a su rostro. – Papá. Continúa con lo que seguías haciendo con mami. Por favor. – Volvió a hacer ese ventrilocuismo con Ruby, mientras que suspiraba. – Anda.<br>- Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso con Ruby. Tú te lo buscaste.  
>En eso quite a Ruby de su boca que cubría esos dulces labios y la volví a tomarla. Ella también hizo lo mismo. Podía sentir sus latidos cardiacos acelerándose y acoplándose a mis latidos. Era como si nuestros cuerpos supieran que este era el momento más indicado.<br>Cuando mi mente se estaba poniendo en blanco por aquel momento, que pude escuchar los pasos de nuestros padres acercarse hacía la puerta del closet. En ese momento sabía que mi vida terminaría en ese lugar y que cuando menos moriría feliz.  
>- No los encuentro en algún lado. – Grito mi padre rabioso por toda la habitación.<br>- Cariño, no grites. – Mi madre parecía preocupada tanto por el como nosotros.  
>- De seguro podrían estar en la base secreta de Sapphire, en el bosque. – Sugirió el profesor Birch.<br>- Muéstrame el camino. – Mi padre si que parecía lanzar fuego de sus ojos, mientras que sujetaba con su diestra la bata del profesor.  
>- Tranquilo Norman. No creo que sea para tanto.<br>- Bueno, entonces guíame a esa base con un demonios. – Entonces lo soltó bruscamente y ambos salieron a la camioneta. Solo que mi madre se detuvo en la entrada y volteo directamente al closet con una sonrisa amable.  
>- Yo detendré por un tiempo a tu padre hijo. De mientras sigan divirtiéndose ahí dentro.<br>Ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza y solo pude notar como las luces se alejaban del lugar. Podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba de tanta adrenalina del miedo que sentía recorrer por mis venas al pensar lo que mi padre me haría si nos hubiera descubierto. Pero cuando sentí que me iba a desmayar, sentí la calida mano de Sapphire tocar mi mejilla y girar mi cabeza hacía sus ojos.  
>- Ya oíste a tu madre Ruby.<br>- ¿He? ¿No viste como se comporto mi padre?  
>- No te preocupes ahorita por el. Que de eso me encargo luego.<br>En eso ella volvió a besarme con ternura que pasamos un buen rato dentro del closet, amándonos. Mientras que el pequeño Ruby nos seguía viendo con extrañeza y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro de alegría. Que bien que nuestros padres nos dieron aún más tiempo para seguir con lo nuestro. Y que Sapphire tuviera una ruta de escape para ir en dirección a un lugar secreto en el bosque que ni siguiera su propio padre sabía de el, en donde pasamos toda la noche descansando de las tonterías que ellos nos hacían.


End file.
